Saving Cinderella
by Jinx33
Summary: Patch loves Nora now, but ever think of what happened in the beginning? What human girl caused Patch to fall, created him into the angel he was in the past, and the man he is today. This is the story of the girl who had nothing but created everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hush Hush, or any of its characters, that is all the genius of becca fitzpatrick. =]**

Setting: Towards the end of _Silence_-pg. 428 and after.

**Patch's POV:**

Slumping my body on the couch, I think of how relieved and happy I am to have my Angel back in my life. And her to stay, for all eternity. I feel the smile tugging at my lips and feel my heart(or what would be my heart) hoping around like a jack-rabbit. As I beat a pillow into a more comfortable position, I could not think of a time I had been this happy.

However, once settling down for sleep, I could help the words that I'd said to Nora pulling at my conscious. "I love you. You make me remember who I used to be. You make me want to be that man again. Right now, holding you. I feel like we have a shot at beating all odds and making it together. I'm yours, if you'll have me." I've loved Nora so long, since the moment I layed eyes on her I knew my life had changed, and I felt so...complete when she told me she loved me back. Then why did those words keep ringing in my head? But my subconscious knew all to well the answer because it knew the man I used to be, and though I wished to be that man again it also ripped open an old wound buried deep inside. And as my eyes drifted shut, my mind wondered back to a time that created the man I am today.

**Short I know but I had to create the background story, I promise it gets better!**


	2. Chapter 2Forbidden Fruit

**I own nothing from Hush Hush! Thank you, enjoy.**

Setting: England 1839

**Jev's POV:**

I had a Council meeting in ten minutes with the rest of the archangels but I just wanted to take stay a bit longer to absorb the human world; it was incredible. The assignment I was sent to complete had taken longer than expected but I handled the fallen angel with bitter-sweet justice, and though it had not been pretty it was my duty. My eyes drifted over countless houses, as I trudged down the winding road, and took notice of each sparkling window, sleek carriages fit with majestic horses, and porcelain doll-like woman that waltzed into my view.

The women-there were so many-all fashioned in petticoats and long, voluptuous dresses with small waists, delicate sloping shoulders and slender necks, each feature emphasizing a flawless hourglass shape. Each was as beautiful as the next, but their vixen faces and pinched bodies were not what drew me to them like a moth to firelight. No, it was the fact that they all looked so...vulnerable. As the thought eased into my brain, I could not help the smile that slid on my face. Of course these women were human, and to give into such a desire was like pursuing a forbidden fruit-a delicious treat to endure but certainly deadly in consequence.

Shaking my head at such nonsense that was pooling within my thoughts, I tried to clear my head. I dug my hand in the pocket of my trousers and pulled out the white-gold chain linked to my pocket watch; glancing at the face I calculated that I had five minutes until I was officially late for the meeting. Still walking, my eyes trained to the ground in thought, as I slid the piece back into my trousers. It was at that moment that I smacked into a wall of flesh. Although, I seemed to get the better advantage because as I remained standing-physically unaffected by the hit-the "wall" did appear to be so lucky. An apple rolled passed my boot and it was as I took in the disaster of food assortments that I noticed her.

Sprawled out on the ground, and wide eyes rove over me in distress so quickly I did not even get the chance to discover her eye color before she downcast her gaze to the ground. Muttering an apology she gathered the scattered groceries with great speed, and before I had the chance to offer my help and apologize for smacking into her-because I was the one who was not watching where I was going-she skittered away down the street. It had all happened so quickly and I could not help but stand silently, a bit stunned. She had been pretty, but not the kind of beauty you instantly noticed. Unlike the other vixen-like females, the girl contained an appearance that required no make-up coated on her natural, pale face with a flush of pink at her cheeks do to embarrassment, full pink lips, and deep, dark eyes. Also unlike the other women, she was not elaborately dressed; her body was laced in a plain, long-sleeved gray and white dress that swept to just above the ground. Calling up the memory of her hurrying away, with her dark brown braid swinging to her shoulder, I knew I had to see her again.

**Uh-oh, Patch/Jev is teetering towards the road of trouble, but then again isn't that his middle name? ;] **

**I'll update as soon as I can. What do you think so far? Any input ideas? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3Pardon?

**I do not own Hush Hush! The only ones I take credit for is Lily, George, Gabriella, Rebecca, Eliza, and the Kent's. Enjoy =]**

**A **_**Tooler:**_** A skilled pickpocket**

**Lilly's POV: **

I cursed myself for being so clumsy-and with what seemed to be one of the elite class-shaking my head I could not believe I could do something so stupid. Well, that is not entirely, I was not exactly the picture of grace. But if the Mistress got wind of this...oh I cringed at the thought. Not that I was afraid of the Lady Kent, or her egotistic daughters Eliza and Rebecca, but it was Mr. Kent that made me cower since I was a little girl.

However, the whole thing was not completely my fault, the dark stranger had not been paying attention either. At the thought of him, my stomach filled with butterflies. He was not what you would call the typical handsome-which was supposedly the "classic good looks" of a clean shaven face or mustache, hair cut short, and a heroic look to them. Paired with a hefty amount of coin in his pocket and a wealthy estate, and apparently that calculated to the perfect husband.

Of course, like most things, I felt different about what most women thought was ideal. I wanted love; though I would never admit it to anyone out-loud, my heart had long ago been frosted with think walls of ice. Since I had been taken to the Kent estate when I was five years old all semblance of fairytales like love had been beaten out of me. A slave was in this world, and to the elite I was not a human being. But I refuse to throw myself a pity party, life is not just and it is easier to accept it.

So, as I thought about the stranger again, I knew that he would not be considered beautiful or handsome; in fact, he held more of a dangerous look that was sort of...sexy. Furiously shaking my head, I let out a big sigh.

"Oh bollocks...Lilly, how stupid can you get?"

Apparently very dumb and little bonkers since I was talking to myself; well, at least I was back home. Taking in the house of Kent, I shouldered the grocery sack, inhale and exhaled a deep breathe, and prepared myself for the worst.

Entering, the gates I saw that Eliza and Rebecca had company; Mistress Kent had been pushing courtiers' at the door regularly in attempt to have each man fall for the village snooty idiots. Swallowing my despair, I pushed through the door to the kitchen where George, the cook, and Gabriella, a fellow servant and friend, were slicing cheese in preparation of the usual appetizer platter of cheese, crackers, apples, and fresh grapes.

On seeing me, Gabriella jumped up and flocked around me; rolling my eyes I knew my best friend was going to lay into me for putting her in the awkward position of having to greet the courtiers'.

"_What _took you so looong? My goodness! We thought maybe a Tooler got you." Then in more of a hushed tone Gabriella muttered "George almost made me serve _everything_ to the suiters, you _know_ how I get. I practically fell into one of them as I walked them to the sitting room. Though I may say, it might have been better if I knocked some sense into them before they delude themselves into courting Satan's spawn. If it is for the sake of humanity than _hunkey dorey_, you know what I'm saying?"

Unsuccessfully pushing down a smile, I replied "You know, Gab, each time I travel to town you seem to think up some forsaken demise for me to endure. I'm starting to think you- and the old George here-are secretly plotting, _that_ or you're getting severely paranoid."

Pulling me to the counter and grabbing the grocery sack, Gabriella looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I passed her an apple to be sliced. Unknowingly, the apple brought forth the memory of grabbing the apple near the strangers black leather boot.

"Pardon?" I sang, keeping my gaze trained on the crimson fruit.

"You face is as red as the roses the suitors are sticking in the Anti-Christs' faces. " Narrowing her eyes she continued, " and unless you have recently become strangely attracted to apples-which I find unlikely- I would say...something happened?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied, unconvincingly. Unfortunately, it seemed Gabriella took notice to my poor lying abilities as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked, knowingly.

"Lilliana Persephone O'Reilley..."

Before she could continue, I hastily silenced her by saying " Fine. I will tell you about it later Gabriella, but not now. We have work to do, grab a tray. God forbid their meal was delayed, they would _starve_ to death."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you liked it, I kind of got off on a rocky start but now I'm on to starting the fourth chapter. Please, tell me what you think! Reviews are welcome, and a thank you shout out to those who have given me reviews. =]**


	4. Chapter 4Premonition

**I do not own any of Hush Hush, all of it belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick! Enjoy =]**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Jev's POV:**

From the look everyone gave me when I walked in the room, and from the view of Dabria -who was standing at the front of the room and had trailed off topic at my entrance-I knew I had arrived late. Shrugging off the weighted stares, I slumped into a nearby chair and gave a nod. Dabria, with a tight-lipped smile, continued about her latest "revelation;" coined as the angel of death, Dabria had recently had a vision of someone dying. A premonition that seemed to gain the interest of my fellow archangels because it had foreseen the death of our leader, Jasper. Apparently, Dabria had been unable to identify the killer; she had merely seen a figure covered in shadow, which was kneeling next to Jasper's body.

The topic was important; yet, I could not stop my thoughts from straying. My brain sketched a picture of the human girl, but I kept hovering over the flaws my memory called up in my head. I could feel myself forgetting the minor details I had gathered in the short time I had seen her. Her braid of hair was dark, almost black...was it not? And her pale face, that was absent of any make-up, resembled porcelain with the compliment of a full pink mouth. Or had my memory deceived me and forgotten the reddish tint of her lips? The girl's features seemed to be slipping from my grasp as I tried desperately to retrieve the memory of her; meanwhile, her eyes taunted me with flashes of various colors. The darkest stare of brown one moment, and a frosty shock of blue the next. Drops of the delicious color of honey, the evergreen forest of greens, and stormy clouds of grey-all danced around in my mind. Shaking my head, I could not believe I was obsessing over a dame's _eye color_, of all things; a reasonable thing to think about would be her body, which I remembered as being petite with a hint of curves.

"Do you have a comment you would like to share, Jev? Do you disagree with the plan I was discussing to keep Jasper out of harms way?" Dabria awaited my response with her eyes narrowed and hands spread out on her slender hips.

"Not at all Dabria, in fact, I was just thinking we should set up a decoy to stray the killers attention from Jasper. It could be within the human lands, the killer likely would not expect it. Also, before you comment on the dangers we may bring on the humans, I would like to volunteer as one guardian to make sure the plan will go effectively. I am loyal to the realms of Heaven; therefore, by the Angel I will ensure safety to our leader and kind." Looking around the room I acknowledged nods of approval, until I met Dabria's fierce gaze.

"Vary well, Jev. You do not have to question my opinion to figure out what the majority prefers. Excellent plan, and I shall volunteer for a guardian position as well." Dabria's eyes gleamed with pride but also with a hint of suspicion that only I could read.

"No." Everyone in the room turned their eyes to the new voice in the room, including myself, a hushed silence settled over the room as Jasper continued to talk. "I accept what is perceived, and it is an act of playing God to go against what is intended. My death is inevitable; however, we must capture and punish the one who commits the act. Therefore, we shall go though with Jev's plan but not with a decoy. It'll be with me, and in the process Quin-the next in line after my death-shall be prepared for the role of leader of the archangels."

"But-" Dabria began, but was met with a stern look from Jasper that silenced her.

"The plan is final, Dabria. You and Jev will accompany me to a human estate where we shall live until my death has been committed and the assassin has been met with justice." Jasper's gaze fell on everyone in the room, challenging for an objection before he continued. "This meeting is adjourned, Dabria and Patch prepare to leave by sunrise." With that statement he exited the room, and the room began to erupt in whispers of the forsaken events.

Dabria made her way over to me, and with a sigh I stood with a longing look at the door but remained in place until she said what she needed.

"Jev.." she began with hesitation and lightly touched my arm. I looked down at the pale, slender hand that caressed my arm; the gesture was unnecessary, but Dabria always tried to make everything intimate between us. It was a bit possessive but I knew I was in control of our relationship.

"Dabria." I began, taking her hand between both of mine, then slipping one down her arm before placing her back at her side. She knew I had put an end to our intimate relationship; yet, she still acted as if I was her property.

"Jev, there is something you have to know. It is about the vision I had..." She trailed off, looking up at me with flirtatious eyes.

"Stop playing around. What is it. Dabria?" I kept my voice firm, and void of emotion. As I watched the playfulness drain from her eyes I knew her next words were not going to be good.

"The shadow, in my vision, it was you." Her lips spoke the words so near but it felt like I was listening to them through a tunnel, far away in the distance.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well there it is. Hmm...what will happen? I am working on the next chapter as fast as I can; meanwhile, as always, reviews are welcome. I want to know what you think, please!**


	5. Chapter 5Feast on This

**I do not own anything from Hush Hush! I only own the characters of my own creation. Enjoy =]**

**Lily's POV:**

It was going better than expected, the food was all prepared in perfect time and the wine was set out without a flaw. This kind of luck never happened, and that is why I was in a state of pending panic; any moment, I knew, the day would take a turn for the worst. A spill would occur on one of the suiters', or worse the Kent's, while I refilled a glass. Maybe I was just overreacting, maybe everything would work out hunkey dorey. Maybe...I was a raving lunatic. Sighing, I diced carrots for the beef and vegetable roast; the beef brisket was already cooling while I steamed the carrots, broccoli, and potatoes. Next, I had to prepare the salads; fresh greens were gathered this morning from the garden- as were the tomatoes, brussels sprouts, peppers, carrots, and cucumbers. I had just taken bread out of the oven when Gabriella stormed into the kitchen with a huff.

"The _nerve_ of these people, I tell you. Wankers! All of them, I have half the mind to spill wine right over their inflated heads. Yeah. I would like to see them chortle on after _that_."

"But you _did not_, right?" I could hear the angst in creeping up in my voice.

"No. But the next time one of those wanker's stares down the collar of my dress as I am picking up _their _crumbs, I am stomping them into a new century. I mean really, they are such _slobs_. What kind of person cannot successfully place a piece of cheese in their mouth without scattering crumbs everywhere? I mean, were they raised in a barn? Obviously not. And do not even get me started on their inability to aim a grape to their large traps. I am teetering between the fact that they're slobs or they're doing it on purpose just to watch me pick the bloody things up." Gabriella, who was practically frothing at the mouth, picked up a knife and began slicing tomatoes for the salads.

"Gabriella...please, just hold it together. We go through this like every other night. It bloody sucks, I know, but the night ends just like every other night." My words were to comfort Gabriella; however, it also calmed the panic that was building up inside.

With a sigh she replied, "Yes, but these courtiers' are especially nasty. Will you trade with me, at least for the next hour? Please?"

Rolling my eyes, I figured I would give her a break. "Alright, but you owe me." At my words her eyes lit up like two glowing sapphires, and a smile spread on her face. Fisting her blonde curls with one hand she tied a ribbon around the mass, and set to steaming the vegetables.

Accepting my fate I grabbed the appetizer platter, and shuffled slowly to the door; however, before I exited, Gabriella sang out my name. Raising my eyebrow at her in question, I saw her trademark playful smile was placed on her face and I knew I was not going to like her next words.

"Do not think I have forgotten you have some explaining to do tonight, I will expect _all_ the juicy details."

Smirking, I figured it was better to say nothing in response. Turning around I took in a deep breathe, and with dread in my heart, I pushed through the door.

Glancing around the room I noticed the conversation had come to a halt, and both the suiters' greedy eyes met mine. The one, a fair-haired thickset man in his mid-twenties, leaned to whisper something in his companions ear-who seemed to find it comical, as a skevy grin stretched on his mustached face.

"More cheese and grapes for me, my lady. And some wine for my friend here." The fair-haired man looked at me expectingly.

"Yes, Sir" I mumbled in reply, setting down the platter and refilling all the wine glasses. Silently hoping to be invisible unless called upon, I eased to the side of the room. Unfortunately, Lady Kent seemed to have other ideas because instead of ignoring me she pined me with her cold stare, which hinted at discovering a new way to torture me.

"Oh, Lillianna..." she began in a matter-of-fact voice, waiting for my reply.

"Yes, my Lady Kent?"

"Be sure to set three extra plates for dinner, we will be having guests. Unfortunately, Mr. Willborn and Mr. O'Conell will be unable to join us but we are fortunate enough to have them for this short brunch." Then, acting as if I was no longer there, she continued to everyone in her informative tone.

"I just received word from the new family, the one that has moved into the estate down the road-they must have paid a hefty coin for that place. Two male cousins and a sister I believe, the cousins are no more that the mid-twenties I heard. Became wealthy at such a young age, it is almost scandalous. But, of course, my darlings are blessed with such beauty. My eldest, Elizabeth, has gotten numerous offers but I really want to be ensured she gets the top...security. As for my dear Rebecca, she is still so young; although, there was this prince of a man that fell deeply in love with her. Said she resembled an angel, he did! However, it pained me to think about my baby leaving."

Kneeling, I gathered some crumbs and stray grapes that "accidently" found its way to the floor-Gab was not joshing around when she said these men were as sloppy as pigs. Doing a mental eye-roll at Lady Kent's statement, I considered how I was going to explain my encounter with the dark stranger to Gabriella. Men usually did not have an affect on me-not that I liked women that way-but of all the suiters' that strolled through the manor, Gabriella had found it strange that I did not feel attracted to any of them. Actually, she found it to be "a bloody load of bollocks" but those are her words, not mine. Suddenly my ears pricked at the uncommonly quiet that fell upon the room, and glancing up from cleaning a stain from the carpet I noticed every ones eyes were on me.

Words dried up on my tongue, and before I could find my voice again Lady Kent spoke in a shrill tone that sounded like the scraping of a knife on a plate.

"Lilliana, I shall repeat myself since your thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Refill the glasses, and I want there to be roasted goose tonight for our guests. Understood?" Only she did not exclaim it like a question, it was more of a command.

"Yes, my Lady Kent. Pardon me, " And as I walked around serving everyone, Lady Kent began acting as if I was not present again.

"Pardon the poor service, it is so hard to get good help now days. And Lilliana, though God has blessed her with such a...sweet face, she is not the brightest. Shame, but it is expected. Her mother was exactly the same; though, it does not help that the father was an Irish workhorse-inhaling all those fumes from the coal mines cannot do the brain cells good. Pity."

At the mention of my parents I felt my stomach plunge downward; meanwhile, my heart clench painfully as I swore to myself I would not cry. Not in front of these people, I refused. Straightening my posture and raising my chin, I made my way to the kitchen only to be met by Gabriella who had a look of rage painted on her face.

"Let it go, Gabriella."

"But she cannot get away with that. That was so...inhuman."

"I know, but she can and she did. That is the end of it, can we just forget it happened? Please." The memory of my parents had stabbed at my heart but all I wanted to do was repress the painful memory.

"Alright, but I could boot her bloody frilly arse for what she said. And Lily...?

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting her to start a pity party.

"You are smart and beautiful, she just has a stick up her rump because she is neither of those qualities. And neither do her brainless, trollop daughters." At her words, a smile creeped up on my face.

"Thank you, Gab." Then, as I remembered the first part of Lady Kent's statement, the smile slid away. I continued with a half-hearted sigh, "Lady Kent is having three new guests for dinner tonight. She informed me she wants roast goose added to the courses."

"Bloody hell, handsome blokes or not, does she not realize that we have like two hours before dinner? Of course she does, she just wants us to fail. Well, I am not giving the satisfaction. Here is what we are going to do..."

**2 hours later**...

After a fast trip to town and what had to be the fastest goose plucking in history, we were right on schedule for dinner to be served. Gabriella, George, and I were rushing around putting the finishing touches on everything; suddenly, a knock at the door rang throughout the manor.

"That must be them," I whispered to Gabriella but mostly to myself. Gab's sapphire eyes pierced into me, and her trademark smile once again made its appearance.

"Go, beckon in the precious coins; George and I have things covered, and frankly you need a break my dear."

Nodding, I made my way to the large wooden door and pulled it open with a hard tug. Raising my eyes to the guests, and my eyes widened at the sight of the dark stranger's beautiful gaze.

**Well, that's the 5th chapter, little longer then expected. Please review, and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas you think I would find helpful! Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6The Art of Getting You Alone

**Hush Hush belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick, I own nothing from the actual story. Enjoy =]**

**loo- British name for bathroom.**

**Jev's POV:**

Jasper had said we needed to blend in with the human society, but to endure something as tedious dining with these wealthy people-who seemed to be auctioning off their daughters to the highest bidder-was another story. Dabria was all for visiting the Kent's, she claimed any chance to dress up in her new, stylish attire. I found the whole situation kind of petty as I put on black full length trousers, a cream-colored full sleeved shirt-which was equipped with a tall collar, a tight-fitting silver vest-embroider with silk, a gray and black neck cloth wrapped around the collar as a tie, and an ebony cloak. Lacing up my black leather boots, I waltzed out of the room-dreading the upcoming events. After walking down the spiral staircase, I noticed Jasper was brooding by the door staring up at the ceiling-silently praying to the Heaven's. When he noticed I was watching, Jasper forced a smile and gestured for me to sit with him on the sofa.

"Is Dabria still getting ready?" I asked, though the answer was obvious. With a chuckle Jasper replied.

"Yes, she does love to dress up; does she not?"

"Yes," I replied simply, finding it better to not to express my feelings towards Dabria's vanity.

After my words, Dabria was kind enough to grace us with her presence. She held herself at the top of the staircase, as if she were a fairy tale princess making her entrance to thousands of adoring spectators. Then, once she was sure she had our absolute attention, Dabria made her slow and careful descent. With full skirts of pale pink touching the floor, and a white lace adorning the strings of her middle-all creating the prefect pinched waist. Her face was angelic, with a shock of red at her lips, as golden, sausage-like curls-which were pined in place on her head-fell around her face like a halo. At her last step, she gazed into my eyes and a coy smile painted her face.

"Care to help me with my shawl, Jev?" Her voice was peppered with seduction as she handed me a silk pink shawl embroider with white lace.

"_That _is all you are wearing? You are going to freeze." My mouth turned into a scowl as I threw the flimsy fabric over her shoulders quickly, as though her skin would burn my fingers if they lingered for more than a few seconds. Seeing my reaction, Dabria's eyes dimmed for a second than lit up again.

"Well, that is what _you_ are for, is it not?"

Ignoring her comment and looking at Jasper, I signaled for us to be on our way. Once outside, we saddled up the horses, hooked them to the carriage, and barreled into the enclosed space as the coachman drove us down the road. Ten minutes later we arrived at a big manor built of stone with finely treated land and a marble statue engraved-in loopy script- with two words: Kent Manor. We had arrived.

The coachman opened the door, and-with a helpful hand-escorted Dabria out first. Jasper signaled me forward to make our arrival known, and when the door creaked open the last thing I expected to see was the girl from the street, with her eyes wide-and almost fearful-she seemed to be sharing my thoughts. She stood, almost frozen, with beautiful eyes the color of emeralds shining in the light that torches cast from inside.

"Well, are you going to invite us in or let us freeze out here in the cold?" Of course, Dabria had to spoil a moment like this; the embarrassment was clear on the girls scarlet face. And with eyes cast to the ground, and shoulders slump forward-in a low bow-she spoke with such softness that I wanted to strike at Dabria with all my might.

"Certainly, my lady. Pardon my behavior, it is unforgivable. Please, right this way. May I take your cloaks, and perhaps offer you some wine while you wait for my Lady Kent and company?"

As the girl lead the way I noticed she had changed into a different dress, it was still plain-compared to Dabria's and many of the other women I had seen in town-but it was more formal. The amber tone of her off the shoulder, short sleeved dress brought out flecks of light brown that streaked the emerald in tiny slivers of her iris-I remembered from her widened eyes. And the white laces that binded her form together in an hourglass shape that also appeared to give her no trouble breathing; though my fingers itched to loosen the strings. Her braid hung over her right shoulder, all in place and the chestnut color looked so soft I wanted free the ribbon and run my hands through the silky strands. My mind kept reeling over the girls features, devouring each detail with greediness, and I did not even no her name.

"Dabria, was it necessary to be so rude to the girl? Really. Manners." I spoke with a defensive edge in my voice, did Dabria or anyone else notice as well? My guess was not because Dabria wrinkled her nose, as if she smelled something foul and pursed her lips before replying-in a hushed tone.

"In this world, there is no manners for _people_ like her. Jev, she is a lowly commoner and we are suppose to fit in; therefore, as others treat her as the slave she is, we shall as well."

I shook my head and looked to Jasper who gave me a deep look, and I felt a presence in my brain as I realized he had something to say-privately.

_She is young and new, give her time. Dabria is just overcome with this current live change._

Excuses, I huffed silently, the girl deserved to be treated like a human being and not an object with no feelings. As a wave of pity swept through me, it was soon replaced my a deep desire to comfort her, hold her, touch her-make her feel her pain subside. I held back a moan at the things I wanted to do with her body. And all I could think of was that I had to get her alone.

The girl took us into the sitting room, where she took our cloaks-refusing to meet my eyes as she took mine-and served us wine. Pondering, again, on how I could get her alone my thoughts became interrupted by a nasally voice.

"Welcome, welcome my fine companions. You had no trouble finding the manor, I see. I am Gloria Kent, my husband has been delayed but Stephen should be here in no time. Meanwhile, may I introduce my lovely daughters." She gestured to two young women, one fair-haired blonde with curls pined up and a purple feather in her hair, which matched her lavender gown. The other, had hair the color of ginger- which was pined back with various yellow flowers; her full skirted dress was a cream color with off the shoulder sleeves and embroider with yellow lace. "Elizabeth, my eldest," Gloria gestured to the blonde. "And Rebecca, my youngest."

"A pleasure. You home is lovely." Dabria began with a heightened air to her voice. "I am Dabria Pemberley" then, gesturing to Jasper stated "and my brother, Jasper."

With a flirtatious voice, Elizabeth spoke for the first time-her gaze trained on me. "And who might _you_ be, my handsome sir?" A small smile stretched on her full pink lips.

"Jev," I announced unemotionally "Jev Cipriano."

"It is a _pleasure_, Jev." Elizabeth said fluttering her eyelashes at me, a coy expression painting her strikingly pale, rosy cheek face.

Suddenly, as I noticed the girl silently staring at the floor-waiting to be called on, I suppose-an idea popped into my head on how to get her alone.

Flashing a smile at Elizabeth, who practically swooned in response, I announced the first step to my plan.

"My lady, may you tell me where the loo is." Then, entering Gloria's mind I suggested that the girl escort me. As expected, Gloria barked in a commanding voice.

"Lilliana. Escort Mr. Cipriano to the loo, and do try to not be a burden."

"Yes, my Lady Kent." The girl said quietly.

Walking down the hall, the girl-Lilliana-kept her eyes glued to the floor as she lead me to the loo; again, I felt the heated need to be near to her so I quickened my pace until I was beside her.

"It is Lilliana, right?" I regretted my words the moment I said them; of course I knew her name, I had just been trying to be casual but now it seemed I paid little attention to detail. Yet, if what I said offended her, Lilliana did not seem to show it; she merely nodded her head as a reaction. My plan was becoming flawed, she would not even look at me.

"My names Jev, I think-uh-we ran into each other earlier today?" I finished lamely, it felt as if I was sticking my foot in my mouth-deeper and deeper with each word I spoke. However, instead of cackling at me, flashes of emerald stared up at me curiously.

"You know, you are not obligated to make conversation to me." Lilliana pointed out.

"I was just mildly concerned, it is not everyday I get stalked to the point of injury." I said with a smirk bringing my mouth to a tilt. At my words, the emerald gems expanded in shock.

"I-I did not do any such thing, besides you were not..." She trailed off, then shook she head slowly as if scolding herself. "Pardon my rudeness, sir. It was my fault for running into you this morning, my thoughts were elsewhere."

I stopped, and seeing my action she froze-waiting for me to continue. Looking around the empty passage, with our shadows outlined in the light from flamed torches hanging on the walls. Taking a step closer to her, I tested her boundaries. Moving closer until my shoes were flush with hers, and upon my movement I heard her sharply intake her breath. I looked deeply into her eyes, and my desire was overcome by the fearful look in her beautiful eyes. I reached a hand out, brushing aside a strand of hair that had fallen out of place from her braid; then, as I heard her whimper softly, I let my arm drop down to my side.

"I was not paying attention." I said

"W-what?" Lilliana stammered.

"This morning, on the street, I was not paying attention when I ran into you. It was an accident, it was not you fault." My head told me to touch her, but my heart wanted to calm her fearful heart. In the end, my heart won.

"Sir-" Lilliana began in a pleading tone.

"Jev." I stated simply.

"What?" She looked at me with confusion etched on her face.

"Jev, that is my name-not Sir" My eyes roved Lilliana's face, not wanting to forget a detail, then flashed a smile at her. "Shall we continue?"

Momentarily stunned, she just gapped at me before nodding and continuing down the long passage.

**Sorry for the delay, I have been very busy. A special thanks to those of you that reviewed, I apprieciate your opinions and ideas very much. Review are welcome, as always, please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7Mistakes

**I own nothing from Hush Hush, only the people I have created. =]**

**Lilly's POV:**

My hands trembled as I set the table; my thoughts kept slipping back to the moment in the hall, until resting on one name: Jev. Even thinking it now brought heat to my face, Gab looked at me in question with one eyebrow raised high. However, I just put my head down and slightly shook my head. My thoughts strayed so much, as I placed down dishes of steaming stew, my vision blurred at the memory of the stranger-I mean Jev's hand brushing back my stand of hair. He had been so close, his face mere inches from mine, with every detail of him leaping out. His lips, so soft and inviting, as his breath danced on my cheeks; all I had to do was incline my head and I would have tasted the sweetness of his mouth.

Yet, as I sweet as his mouth appeared, the look in his charcoal eyes that caused my senses to scream danger. Actually it was all of Jev that announced danger, loud and clear, not just his bottomless eyes. Those eyes, that seemed to see right through me, and hinted at holding so many secrets. Secrets, that seemed to be carved out of something deadly.

Feeling another gaze on me, this one more intense, I glanced over my shoulder only to be met with the black eyes that I had been thinking so deeply about. The look he gives me is so... intimate, that I turn away with a blush making its way across my cheeks. The moment brings me back to the hall, Jev so near I become absorbed in his scent. Leather, and the spice of mint.

Thinking of being so close to his body, I bit my lip as my nerves jumbled around. His lean body up against mine sent my heart fluttering as thoughts of him touching me spiraled into my head. His hands, both soft and calloused, had brushed my hair back lightly; I could help but imagining his hands brushing along other places, rather than just my cheek. My skin tingled at the thought, and I shook my head fiercely at my ignorance. Thinking of being with him is pure idiocy, he is a high-class gentleman and I am a slave to his companions. Also, there was the fact that my senses screamed of danger in his presence. To imagine being with Jev was like playing with fire, it was beautiful and inviting but getting to close to that heated flame and you risk getting burned.

And why on earth would Jev be interested in me? My face did not hold the beauty of other girls, like Elizabeth or Rebecca. And especially not that dreadful woman, Dabria, who was so gorgeous with her frame tall and lush-she had never had to suffer without a meal, now did she-flowing blond hair framing a lovely face. My heart swelled with envy but I quickly choked it down, hiding it from prying eyes. No. I would not fall for whatever the dark...and sexy stranger had planned for me.

"Lilly!" A hushed whisper invaded my thoughts, and Gabriella's sapphire eyes took me in fiercely, shaking me back into reality. "Pardon?" I whispered back, keeping my voice as hushed as her voice had been.

Sighing, Gab fixed her gaze on me grimly, "Come help me bring the food in." Then, with so quiet a whisper I had to lean in to hear her, she spoke words that were meant for my ears only. "We will be talking about you and that man-Jev, I believe-later, but for now, we have to hurry before Lady Kent has our heads." I nod, and turn to follow her to the kitchen, only to be captured by intense black eyes.

With a deep breath, I feel my eyes harden and my face wipe any trace of emotion from its features, and then I turn swiftly away to the kitchen. My message is clear: _Sir, I respect you but stay away, I am not interested in you-or what you plan._ Entering the kitchen I knew I needed to distance myself from Jev, but then why was it I wanted to be so near to him. Wanted to feel his breath on my face again, to have him pull me close, and shiver in pleasure when whisper his secrets in my ear.

The dinner is served in courses, with Gab and I serving everything from steaming dishes of vegetable beef stew and warm bread to chilled fruit salad and delicious sticky buns. We attempt to be invisible, silently setting plates and bowels of delicacies and refilling glasses of wine that can never appear empty. However, just because I try to be invisible does not mean I am, and as I feel Jev's heated stare on me I know there is no amount of pretending that will make him not see me. And as I go to refill his wine glass, he eyes are pleading for my contact. Yet, I resist the urge to give in; though, it does not stop me from making unwanted eye contact with his female companion.

Dabria's glare is penetrating and fierce, I resist cringing and simply look away. Next I have to fill the wine glass of the Jev's other friend, Jasper; unfortunately, he is seated next to Jev. My hands are trembling again as I pour the wine, and I feel Jev's heated gaze on me once more. Jev is so close, I can smell the mixture of leather and mint.

Then, it happens, and again it was not my fault. Jev had discretely slipped a piece of paper into my apron pocket, and in shock my grip on the wine bottle weakened. I feel the crash before I hear it, a deafening silence fills the room.

"You stupid, clumsy fool!" Lady Kent is the first to acknowledge my mistake, and her shill squawk replaces the silence. However, it is Mr. Kent I fear to look at, and too soon his voice acknowledges me. "Lilliana, clean this up. Well discuss this _later_." "Yes, Master Kent," my reply is hushed and weak, for I know _later_ I will feel the consequence of my actions. Meanwhile, Mr. Kent suggested that everyone retire to the sitting room for tea, for the ladies, and brandy, for the men.

I stayed behind cleaning up the kitchen, silently dreading the next few hours to come, while Gab served everyone in the sitting room. Too soon. it was over. And as I made my way to Mr. Kent's chambers I pondered on how badly I would be punished. Knocking on the door, I bit my lip nervously and announced my arrival, and at the slightest turn of the knob I take in the sight of him sitting in a chair and casually sipping a glass of brandy.

Mr. Kent is a big man, average height and stocky with a head of sandy brown short hair and ice blue eyes-if I was older I would even call him handsome; however, there was something off about him and as I saw a cruel smile tug at his lips I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Lilliana, so kind of you to join me." In an instant, a shiver ran through me as I realized he was drunk. "Pardon, Master Kent." I downcast my eyes and bowed low, hoping I would be easily forgiven due to the state that he was in. Unfortunately, luck never had the decency to ever turn my way.

"_Master_ Kent. I do love how that rolls off the tongue. Ah yes, your punishment." He rose from his chair, setting down his brandy on the table before continuing to speak as he approached me, closely. "The price of humiliation," unwanted tremors have begun to crawl up my arms as he stands behind me, stroking his hands up and down my arms, Then, walking around me, Mr. Kent slides a hand to my cheek-brushing my lips with his thumb. My heart is pounding so hard, and my stomach is in my throat. "So lovely" he mumbles. I am overcome with the urge to either vomit or cry out when I do not see his hand coming.

Pain explodes in my cheek, instantly I calculate that it is going to leave a bruise. The force of the next blow-a punch to my left rib cage-causes me to fall to the floor. I hear a whimper, and quickly hold my breath as I realize it is my own. A kick in the stomach, is what I receive as I try to get up, and I make fast friends with the floor once again. Heaving, the kick to the stomach had stripped my lungs of breath, I look up at him as he stands over me-a mask of superiority. Another blow, this time it explodes on my right side. I feel liquid dripping down my chin as I vaguely remember pain striking my lip like a whip, fast and deadly. My vision becomes hazy and I do not even bother to cry out as black dots begin to descend and blot out my surroundings. Darkness is all I see as I weakly remember the slip of paper in my pocket, then I lose consciousness.

**Gabriella's POV:**

I felt the wind knocked out of me when I answer the door to room Lilly and I share, George is standing with a sullen expression on his face as he carried a limp bundle of blankets. Then, in a rush, I see the familiar braid peaking out and a sob escapes from my lips. "Quick. Bring her inside, lay her on the table." My breath inhales as I unwrapped Lilly's body from the sheets and calculate the damage that has been done to her. _Monsters. _I mouth the words silently, but George nods in agreement.

"Can you go get clean rags, bandages, hot water, and my basket of herbs?" I say to George, as tears start to cloud my vision. He leaves without a word, but I know George is hurrying downstairs for the supplies. Looking Lilly over once more, I notice she still has the apron tied neatly around her waist. I am undoing the knot when I hear something crumpling from within the pocket of the apron.

My hands are gentle as I roam Lilly's pocket, and my fingers brush an substance made of paper. Carefully, I pulled it out and my eyes widened in surprise because in rushed handwriting was a message.

_Lilliana, please meet me at the place we met at sunset tomorrow._

_Jev_


	8. Chapter 8Message of Disaster

**I own nothing from Hush Hush, only the characters I have created. Enjoy =]**

**Jev's POV:**

The sun peaked over the horizon as night made its way into the sky, with stars speckling the darkness above and the moon hanging like a torch. A frown set on my mouth, looking down the street for any sign of a small figure. Finally, I pushed up from leaning against a tree. I had been here for three hours, waiting for Lilliana but I had seen no sign of her. She should have been here by now; maybe she really was not interested. From the look she gave me at dinner and the fact that she was resisting meeting my eyes, she was hinting at me to stay away from her. However, in the hall, I could have sworn there was something between us. The way she blushed when I watched her, and the way she trembled when I touched my hand to her face.

Unfortunately, there was that dreaded incident when I put the message in her pocket, causing Lilliana to gasp in shock and to lose her grip on the wine bottle. I hope I did not cause her too much trouble; although, the screech from Mrs. Kent was cringe worthy and to have it directed at Lillliana was unsettling.

Then, as I made my way down the street, I saw her. Cloaked in black, with a hood creating a mask over her forehead and hair. If it was not for the fact she was making her way towards me with determination in her step, I might have dismissed her as a random woman on a midnight walk. However, when Lilliana is a few feet away from me I know something is wrong, and when she pushes back her hood I am met with curling golden locks instead of a braid of chestnut.

I remembered her from the manor, she had spoken to Lilliana in quiet teasing tones-when I look to her hands I notice she is holding my note."Where is Lilliana?" I make my voice void of any emotion, keeping my confusion unknown. A blur of blue meets my eyes, studying my face before responding. "I am her friend, Gabriella. Lilly is...not well." Panic registers on my face before I can stop it, and Gabriella's eyes turn to sapphire slits as she scrutinizes me. "Is she- Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?" My voice is filled with concern and I do not understand what has come over me, I need to squash these feelings quick. I have become driven by an overwhelming desire for Lilliana, that can be the only explanation for these emotions. If something were to happen to her then that would cause my desire to be unmet, that is all. Nothing more.

"Pardon my rudeness, but Sir-Jev, is it?" I nod my head, slowly, in reply. "Right. Well, Jev, what are you trying to pull with Lilly? The only thing stopping us from being sisters is blood, and I refuse to let any more hurt come to her. Men, of the elite, like you usually are only interested in woman like Lilly and I for one reason. But, of course, I do not have to tell you this now do I? You already know. So if you so much as harm a hair on her head, or break her heart, I will see to it that you are met with something that makes death look like a bloody sweet relief. Alrighty, mate?"

My mouth is dry, and I realize it is hanging open in surprise; this girl-this human-has thrown my emotionless mask off kilter. "Well, my lady Gabriella, it seems you have quite the opinion of me. But my...interest in Lilliana is a bit premature to understand completely, but I would not hurt her." I look to Gabriella and gouge her reaction to my words, and there is a long pause before she finally speaks.

"Alright," she says hesitantly, and then looks at me expectantly. "She is not in the best shape, it probably be wise if you did not see her."

"Sickness does not bother me," I say simply, and I see Gabriella bit her lip nervously. "Lilly's not really sick...per se. She should wake up within the next hour, and I have treated her wounds."

I feel my eyes widen, and my face drain of color at her words. "_Wounds_?" I choke out. "Yes, cuts and bruises," Gabriella says then flips the hood of her cloak up before continuing. "Still feel fit to join me?" I nod in reply, swallowing down the anger I feel for Lilliana being abused. "How?" I say, my voice is tight and controlled as rage rolls off my shoulders. Gabriella frowns, and after pushing her hood back from her face, she raises an eyebrow as if to say _How what?_

"How did Lilliana get in the _state_ she is now?" With my words handing on Lilliana's condition I cannot help but hold my breath as I wait for Gabriella's reply. Meeting my eyes she does not break contact as she says the words that I know will pull me to Kent manor. "Master Kent, it was her punishment for humiliating him and his family when Lilly dropped the wine bottle."

At those words I am running, on horseback with Gabriella seated behind me, and an unsettling feeling in my stomach because it is because of my actions that is has been harmed.

**Well that is the 8th chapter, I will be working on the 9th as fast as I can. But first I must give thanks to my devoted reviewers, your opinions mean a lot to me and keep me writing. Review please! =]**


	9. Chapter 9Just a Kiss

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**, Becca Fitzpatrick does, and I only take credit for the characters I have created. Enjoy =]**

**And a shout out to my devoted reviewer friend **_**Takeiteasycharlie**_**: Thank you, and I have been meaning to tell you that I have brainstormed a Nora/Patch bit but it'll be towards the end. **

**Lilly's POV:**

The door shuts with a soft click, as careful steps make their way down the hall. In a daze I wake, without fluttering my eyes open I listen to the sounds around me, and notice that I am met with an undisturbed silence. Opening my eyes, I look around the room to confirm that I am alone. Next to me sits a small tub of bloodied water and the basket of herbs and medical supplies Gab and I gathered for occasions such as these-from small kitchen cuts and burns to getting beaten senseless.

Gathering up the courage I sit up slowly, wincing at the pain that engulfs my entire body; I grit my teeth and almost fall to my knees in agony as I attempt to stand, but somehow I manage to make it to my feet. I figured I would run a quick bath before Gabriella made her way back to our chambers, she always over me fret when I am hurt and clucks around like a mother hen caring for me. Stubborn as I am, I usually object to the treatment but act the same when she is injured.

It is when I am sprinkling the bath with crushed bilberry's, balm lemon leaves, and chamomile that I notice my reflection in a glass mirror.

I have not looked this horrible in a long time, usually when punishments are given it is some unspoken rule to not mark up the face of your slaves but the bruise on my cheek is dark and ugly and my lower lip has a red slit in it. Shuddering, I slip out of the garment Gab must have put me in, undo some bandages wrapped around my body, and almost cry out in mortification. Bruises stain my body in various colors-purples, yellows, blacks, and blues-and sizes. In addition to these flaws, I had a particularly nasty wound that flamed angry red from the top left side of my ribs to just above my belly button.

Never had I considered myself to be beautiful but at least I could pass for decent, before I was mangled by slavery. Finally stripping off my undergarments, I tore my gaze away from my hateful destruction of a body and eased myself into the hot herbal bath. Almost immediately, a sigh of relief escaped my lips as the healing qualities of the water licked softly at my wounds.

It feels like seconds later when I am forced to pull myself out, but the water has become chilled-hinting at the fact that I have been bathing for roughly twenty minutes. Every fiber of my being objects but I manage, and clinging to the rim of the tub I hesitantly pat myself dry with a towel.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the hall, and I have snuggly wrapped the towel around me and slowly shuffling to my bed when the door creaks open. I am expecting my eyes to meet Gabriella's but instead they are penetrated with the color of a familiar black. And then I remember, I am half-naked in a towel that barely reaches mid-thigh.

"Bloody hell," I gasp in humiliation, and hastily grab for the sheets on my bed-wrapping them so quickly around my body I almost lose my balance and fall over. Jev reaches his arms out to maybe try and steady me but then drops his arms to his sides, with a look of concern flashing in his eyes before returning to the bottomless black that gives away no emotion. "W-what are you doing _here_?" I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I stutter out the words.

"I-" He begins but then I hear Gab rushing in, her eyes steaming with frustration and her mouth curled in a scowl. "I _told_ you to _wait_ for me, and to _not_ simply waltz in. Bloody hell." Then I hear her mumble a silent "bloody wanker" before turning her eyes on me, and from her expression I can practically hear her starting to cluck like a mother hen as she takes in the sight of me.

"What do you think are you doing out of bed, Lilly?" Gab demands, then seeing my humiliation her features soften. She glances at Jev, gestures for him to leave the room for a minute, and he hesitates before I hear the door shut.

"Gab, why is Jev here?" My voice sounds weak even to my own ears. Gabriella avoided my eyes as she grabbed my hand and lead me to bed, taking small careful steps for my sake.

"I think he fancies you, you know." Her tone was teasing and I have to resist the urge to smile, but her words are a grave thing to consider. "Gab..I do not know if that is so."

"Lilly, honey, I really do believe so. Besides he is very _handsome_, if you know what I mean." She looks me in the eyes and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and I cannot help but laugh. Unfortunately, laughing causes my ribs to ache painfully. Gabriella notices and frowns, and grabs a loose-fitting gown. "Now, shall we get you dressed so we do not keep your man-in-waiting loitering in the hall?" I nod in agreement, and accept her help.

After I am dressed, Gabriella lets Jev back into the room and begins to heat water over the fireplace to make chamomile tea. He stood off to the side, dressed all in black and looking out of place with his fine clothing and dangerous appearance in a room that belongs to common slaves.

Jev's eyes meet mine and I look away, surely blushing at being caught staring at him. I look down at my hands, acting like I have some strange fascination with them; until my pale hand is captured between familiar tan, calloused ones.

I look up, stunned by his actions and search his bottomless eyes for answers-why would he fancy me?

"How fair you, Flower?" My mouth dries, concern is laced in his words but what does he mean by them? Puzzled I stumble over the words to say, "I-I am well. Well, as well as I can fair I believe." Then, I remember what he called me. "Did you just call me _Flower_?"

He smiled, and it was a heartbreaker's smile that caused my heart to beat loudly in my chest and my pulse to soar. "Yes, I believe I did."

"D-do not call me that, Sir. I am a slave, and do not deserve your endearing, courtier pet-names." My tone is shaky at first, but after it steadies I contains a tone of defensiveness.

Something flickered in his eyes-anger, I think-and Jev stood up from sitting on the side of my bed (How is it he came to be so close, without me ever noticing his pursuit?) and shook his head. Then, within seconds it seemed, he was back kneeling in front of me-taking my face in his warm hands.

I gazed into his eyes longingly, caught up in this moment with him, and fearful at the thought that this is all a dream. That suddenly I am going to wake up and Jev is going to be a fabrication-and no one but Gabriella cares acknowledges my existence. But at the same time I am afraid Jev does fancy me, and that I will be faced with the decision to put my heart into his hands-the fear of getting to attached and risking heart-break.

And then, all at once, Jev is so close to me; I can feel his breath on my cheeks as his delicious scent-leather and mint-intoxicates me like an addictive drug that keeps you coming back for more. I try and keep myself from staring at his lips and fail, miserably.

Then, I notice, Jev is staring at my lips too and slowly moves in before claiming my mouth as his own. It is my first kiss-at nineteen, I am blushing at the thought of my inexperience-and then I become overwhelmed. I distantly remember sighing as he pressed his soft lips firmly against my own-the sensation smoldering and delicious. I felt things I had never felt before, I wanted to bite his bottom lip and beg for entrance to the sweet hotness of his mouth. Thinking about the taste of his mouth sent a wonderful shiver down my spine.

And then a cough broke the moment, and I jerked back so quickly from Jev it was like he was a flame I had gotten to close to. I knew the cough was Gabriella's, and I made it a point to avoid her glowing sapphire gems as I sipped my herbal tea-though I could almost feel the playful smile that graced her lips as I sat blushing crimson.


	10. Chapter 10On Your Lips

**I own nothing from **_**Hush, Hush**_**, though I do wish I owned Patch ;] (insert Gabriella's playful smile and eyebrows wiggling here) And I know it has some likeness to the scene in Hush, Hush with Nora so I am letting you know about it right now. Enjoy =]**

**Jev's POV:**

My lips felt cold and my hands empty from the lack of Lilly, silently I cursed at the cough that caused her to break away. I wanted to feel her again, be close enough to feel her pulse race at the pressure of my touch-if only I could kiss her again, with it just being the two of us.

Lilly stood-slightly unsteady-and walked over to the table, picking up a steaming cup of whatever Gabriella had set down for her, and avoided meeting anyones eyes. Determined to keep her attention-I walked over to the table, slid into an uncomfortable looking wooden chair that was next to Lilly, and entwined my fingers with hers.

Staring at our hands, the contrast was obvious-strong and delicate-looking, pale and tanned, tiny and large-but by the feel of them I knew it was a perfect fit.

"Lilly," I whisper, moving my head closer to hers until she looks up to meet my eyes. Distantly I hear Gabriella chuckle and mumble about getting something from the kitchen, and once the door shut with a click I bring one of Lilly's hands to my lips as my other hand clasps her other hand.

Lilly gazes up at me, with questions in her eyes and a frown on her mouth. I am trapped like a butterfly pinned behind glass as her emerald eyes-flicked with gold-search my own eyes. I am overcome with the feeling that she can see right through me, and force down the urge to look away.

Slowly, without breaking the intense eye contact, I place her hands in her lap and gently caress her face. Anger rips through me as I notice the light bruise on her left cheek and the slit in her lip-though it seemed to be nearly healed. My eyes seem to train once more on Lilly's mouth, drawing me in with an invisible force, and I force my eyes to flicker over her face.

"So beautiful," I conclude, and claim her lips for the second time.

Lilly's eyes widen in shock before letting them flutter close. Her mouth slightly parted-from surprise I reckoning-and I open mine in reaction; as a result, I hear a moan ring in my ears. I smirk into her mouth as I realize the sound escaped from her mouth, but then gently press my lips more closely to her-bringing my other hand to the right side of her neck while slowly curling my fingers around the back of her neck, causing her to shiver in response. Then Lilly breaks away, moving her head back to analyze my face.

"Jev. Don't..." Her eyes narrow and then flint away from my own, with a determined look trained on her hands again.

"Pardon? Don't what, Flower?" But I am smiling as I say the words, bringing her chin up with my fingertips to get caught in her eyes again. "Do not do this?" I say, and put my lips to her collar bone; then I trail my heated kiss to her ear and whisper, "Or this?"

She is trembling, but I dismiss the worry of me frightening her when I look into her scarlet face and see her eyes flick quickly to my lips. Lily opens her mouth to speak but I quiet any objections with another open-mouthed kiss, and I hear another small moan escape from her.

No longer resisting, Lilly cautiously wraps her arms around my neck as I pull her against me-sitting her in my lap with her legs dangling over one side and putting a protective arm around her, as my other hand strokes around the back of her neck. She gasps a little bit as I jerk her closer to me, and I slide my tongue over her bottom lip gently-remembering the damaged spot on her lip.

A soft sigh slips out of her lips as she instantly opens her mouth wider, permitting me entrance into her mouth. Tentatively, Lilly begins to play with the ends of my hair-running her fingers slowly through the slightly curling black strands. I apply a bit more pressure, sliding my tongue a little into her mouth and caress her tongue-lightly licking and sucking on it gently.

I am consumed my Lilly's taste, she tastes of warm honey and a little flowery-I have to resist the urge to aggressively thrust my tongue in and out of her mouth suggestively, my desire has reached its depths with the very thought of the sensations and her body on mine. More. I want more. But I push away my desire, she is so hesitant and I do not want to upset or scare her.

We come up for air, panting from the lack of oxygen and the intense passion of the searing kisses. I lean my head down to rest my forehead against hers, and opening my eyes all I see is emerald and gold-so beautiful, I want to kiss her all over again.

"Jev-" Lilly began, but then bit her lip shyly. "Yes, Flower?" My voice sounds strangely intimate, internally I frowned but did not let it surface for Lilly to see.

"Pardon, but...I am confused. Why is it you fancy _me_, my lord-I mean Jev?" Her eyes glance up at me, then she quickly look away with flushed cheeks. I gently lift her chin, look her in the eyes, and search for the right words to say.

"Flower, you are not like other women. I feel this deep need-no, desire-to know you. And, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." I place my hand to her cheek as I speak and at my final word I run my thumb over Lilly's top lip, gazing into her eyes I felt a peg in my chest at the truth of my words.

"Jev-" she said, but I cut her off with another kiss. Then I took Lilly's hands and laced them around my neck before securing my arms around her waist, and burying my face in her hair-which had somehow come almost completely undone since we kissed. I placed my lips right next to her right ear and felt her shiver as I spoke softly, "Lilly, will you allow me to take you somewhere? It is one of my favorite places to be. Would you be well enough to accompany me tomorrow evening?"

There was a long silence-longer than the average pause of hesitation-but then Lilly spoke in a whisper, "Yes. Yes, Jev I will go with you." Then she shyly looked me in the eyes and smiled, and it transformed her face into a thing of pure beauty and innocents.

**There is chapter ten! I'll work to updating as soon as possible. Please review! And a thank you to my devoted reviewers, especially **_**Takeiteasycharlie**_**: I am glad you liked the 9th chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11Risks

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! Thanks to my devoted reviewer-**_**Takeiteasycharlie! Enjoy =]**_

**Lilly's POV:**

Gabriella and I were doing laundry when I told her everything-about Jev and I meeting, my worries and confused emotions, and even about us seeing each other tonight. She is curious and reveals her experience with Jev, and about her threatening him.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me. Bloody hell, it was as if I had grown another head," Gabriella says, laughing in between sentences. "Oh Gabriella.." I look at her seriously, but then break into a smile and laugh when she sticks her tongue out and crosses her eyes at me.

"So how did you fancy your first kiss?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me with her playful smile stretched out on her face, and I drop my eyes and look up at her innocently-as if to say _why, whatever do you mean_. "Oh do not give me that look Lilly, I _saw_ him kiss you. And let me tell you, he seems like an fetching kisser. Very dreamy, you should ask if he has any friends that are as dreamy and dangerous-looking as he is." I send her an incredulous look, and she just laughs. "Pardon me, why are you looking at me like that? Come on, I need details woman. So shall we proceed with you dishing out how he grand a kisser he is?"

I pause a while before responding shyly, "Jev is a grand kisser, my knees felt like jelly when he kissed me, I just wish I could have been more experienced-well, not exactly just... better you know?"

"Yeah, but then again I had my first kiss years ago as you would recall my play by play with Mister Gregory Koller." She gazes at me with a dream expression on her face, meanwhile fanning herself like she is about to suffer from a fainting spell. Her comment both eases and unsettles me, first because it strays the topic from my relationship with Jev but also because even compared to Gab-a fellow slave girl-is more experienced than me.

"How is Gregory these days?" I ask, hoping to buy some more time away from my relationship with Jev. "Gregory? He is fairly well, in fact I saw him in town today, we chatted at the vegetable stand over those carrots and tomatoes we have been selling him and his father. Claimed we should be selling our produce for at least 3 shillings, instead of the two we bargain for in town." I felt certain I had successfully gotten her off topic when we began discussing our monthly trip to town to gather some extra coin from markets who seemed pleased by our fruits and vegetables, which Gab and I started doing since we turned thirteen. Then, suddenly, Gab's eyes turned to slits of hot sapphire with her gaze trained on me.

"Nice try, my dear but we are going to talk about Jev and you. Have you even considered a what you shall wear tonight to meet him?" At her words I was dumbfounded, and glanced down at my dress. "Um, this?" My words sound weak because I am clearly confused.

The look Gab gives me states I clearly picked the wrong answer, and I glance down at my dress again-it is a powder blue and white, plain but so is everything else in my closet (which contains very little I might add)-but still I thought I looked suitable. I mean I am no match for most girls like Dabria, or even Rebecca and Elizabeth-who seem to radiate beauty with little to no effort. Even looking at Gabriella, I am struck by how inferior in my appearance I am to her, she has a natural beauty-golden waves swaying down her back, eyes varying from the color of the ocean to intense sapphire gemstones, and a voluptuous body that lengthened to about 5'8''(closing on 5'9'') and dwarfing my petite 5'6'' figure.

Gabriella lets out a noise of disgust, throws a towel she was folding down, and gestures to me expectantly. "Are you bonkers? It is so that you are what is considered a handsome lady in society, you are naturally beautiful Lilly-" "However? Pardon, but I do feel a but coming forth in this conversation," I say to her, disgruntled with the topic being me.

She looks at me, her eyes lit with fire, "_But_ a lady needs to look her best when being courted by a gentleman, you know that. How many times have we waited on Elizabeth and Rebecca, and seen them in ordinary dressings? Never."

"Gabriella, I do not have fine dresses like the Kent's and neither do you. _You_ know _that_. These type of dresses are what I have to offer, and besides I think I look fine." As I speak I gesture down to the dress I am wearing.

"Fine. _Fine_. You do not want to be merely _fine_, you want to have him fall to his knees in admiration of your beauty." Gabriella's eyes take on a dreamy quality again, and I frown at her words.

"Gab..." I begin softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings by not thinking her advice is good, but what she is saying is ridiculous. However, suddenly, she gazes at me with a devious look in her eyes. "Lilly, darling, I have the perfect plan." I raise my eyebrow at her in question, and she holds out a fine amber colored dress with cream lace gracing the shoulders-as off the shoulder short sleeves-and adorning the bodice. "_That _is Rebecca's. Her pile of clothes is over there," I say and point to the said assortment of folded clothes. Then, Gab smiles a playful smile and holds the dress up to my body. "Yes, I do believe it would be the perfect fit. And now, what to do with your hair?" She flicks my braid, still holding the dress up with one hand, and I finally understand what she is implying.

"No. _No_ Gab. This is insane to even consider. I would be beaten senseless, not to mention imprisoned for crimes of thievery." My words are frantic and heighten with each sentence I speak. "Lilly, the Kent's are going out of town today. In fact, they left for Grant manor this morning; therefore, it is as if the heavens are speaking from above saying 'Lilly, please take this opportunity and wear the dress!' And who are you to disobey the big man."

"I find it doubtful that God is interested in my love life, let alone caring about whether or not I wear a dress. Actually, he would more frown upon the thought of me _stealing _someone else's dress," I say to her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lillyyyy. Come on, it is not like Rebecca's going to use it-they are not going to be returning until tomorrow evening, and by then we will have it cleaned, dried and hanging in her wardrobe-and do not fret about the chores George and I can handle the rest of them. Live a little, my dear." She frowned at me waiting for my response, patiently.

"Very well, how should we do my hair?" I smiled, hesitant to hear her ideas and go through with this unfamiliar experience.

**Hour later-an hour until sunset and 30 minutes until the date with Jev...**

Gabriella was completing the finishing touches on my hair but would not allow me to see myself until she was finished. I reached my hand up to brush a curl out of my eyes, only to have my hand slapped away as Gab chattered away. Until the moment came when she moved away from me, grabbed the dress from the closet, and had me carefully step into it. Rebecca is a bit wider in the hips than I am, but basically has a similar chest size and height, so thankfully when Gab tightened the laces on the corset I was still able to breathe.

"Alright, you can look now." At her words, I walked over to the mirror on the wall and almost gasped at the unfamiliar woman staring back at me. Her hair was dark and spilled over her shoulders in curls of chestnut brown, the amber and cream color of her dress brought out a warm honey underlaying the green color of her eyes, her face held no make up but the bruise on her cheek hand faded and her mouth healed and full. I raised my pale hand to the mirror, touching the refection, just to make sure it was me standing there. Gab came up behind me and wrapped a cream silk shawl around my shoulders, faintly I remembered it as belonging to Gabriella's mother.

"Gab...I can't wear this. It was your mother's sh-" I say, but Gabriella put a finger to my lips to silence me. "Hush, it is alright. Besides it will go perfectly with the dress, though do try to not make a muck of it," Gab says in a hushed tone before smiling softly.

"Thank you, Gab. For this for-well-everything, I do not know what I would do without you. And I will handle it with the upmost care, I promise." Gab smiled at me, her playful smile back on her lips, and took hold of my shoulders taking in the sight of me. "Knock him dead, you will, my dear. My work here is done, and at a timely fashion I do believe."

I glance at the clock and realize how truth in her words, I must leave now to meet Jev on time. With a hasty goodbye to Gabriella I rush out into the warm evening, with nervous excitement fluttering in my stomach and fear in my heart.

**Oooh what will happen with Lilly and Jev? And question: Whose POV would you rather have for the next chapter-Jev or Lilly? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12Sunflowers

**I own nothing from **_**Hush, Hush! **_**Caution there is some hinting of intimacy, rated M for a reason ;)**

**Lilly's POV:**

Although it was a particularly warm day, I felt the chilling wind lick my bare arms as I hurried to the tree nearby where Jev and I first met. Wrapping the shawl closely around my shoulders, I looked for Jev as I walked down the dimly lit street, and found him resting against a tree.

Seeing me, he smiled slightly and I found myself blushing at the ground with the butterflies fluttering inside my stomach again. Then, after I got the courage to lift my eyes to him, I noticed Jev had a companion. A horse.

It was dark, a beautiful pure black creature that stood tall and just as dangerous-looking as its owner. Jev held it by the reins gesturing for it to follow him, and as it approached it let out a snort that made me jump. Jev laughed, in response, and by this time he and the horse were close to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"His name is Nico, do not fret, I will not let you get hurt." I fall under the spell of his black eyes as he speaks, and I feel the magnetic pull that draws me to him. However, I nod in response and give him a hesitant smile, slightly unconvinced.

"Shall we?" His words free me from the spell of his eyes, and I follow him to the side of Nico. Suddenly, I jump at the feel of hands on my hips. My head whips back to meet Jev's black eyes. "Jumpy, Flower?" He smiles, and gently lifts me up onto the back of the horse.

I feel unsteady and off-balance sitting on Nico. Meanwhile, my hips tingle from where Jev's hands had once been-accompanied by a chilling emptiness from the warmth his hands had provided. Then, once Jev hauled himself up on the massive animal, the emptiness was replaced with the heated tingling sensation because Jev had seated himself closely behind me. Feeling his warmth spread through me like fire, I leaned back against him without thinking, feeling his heart pound like a hammer in his chest.

Jev grabbed the reins of the horse and leads Nico slowly forward, long muscular arms outstretched on either side of me-snuggly protecting me from falling. I felt his lips brushing my ear from behind, and as he spoke I felt tiny shivers coarse throughout my entire body. "I just want to comment that you look very beautiful, Flower," he whispered huskily into my ear. Then Jev, lightly nudged the sides of the horse with his boots and Nico began to gallop across wide valleys of land.

**Jev's POV:**

It was nearing dusk, but thankfully we were at the lake where I had already set up a place to build a fire earlier today. Slowing Nico's pace I, came to a leisurely stop. Then, reluctantly, I held my body away from Lilly's and descended from the horses back. I am holding out my arms to help Lilly down, and trying to appear independent she almost fell off trying to get down on her own. However, catching her just in time, I pull her close to me.

"I told you I would not allow anything to happen to you," I say teasingly and smirk at her, pushing a smile somewhat unsuccessfully from my face. And we are so close that I feel Lilly's heart quicken at my words as soft puffs of her sweet breath sweep over my cheeks and lips. I glance down at her lips longingly, wanting to capture them in my own and make her feel things no other human is possible of feeling.

Yet, somehow, I find the courage to resist for now and place Lilly on her feet. I untie a duffel-bag from Nico's saddle and allow him to roam around the valley, knowing he would not run off and that the horse would come back as soon as I called for him. After laying out the blankets from the bag I set to kindling the fire; though, it just kept resisting to stay lit.

"You have to blow under the coals," a quiet voice speaks out as the sun is beginning to set and stars have begun to wink into the sky. I do as Lilly instructed and flames start to curl up into the awaiting twigs I had set to feed the fire first. Then, glancing behind me I discover Lilly is a mere two feet away, kneeling and inspecting the fire.

She reaches out her hand to throw some more branches in the fire, and I notice her eyes held darkness-the color of milk chocolate. And then I see crackles of emerald flickering in her gaze as I peer closer, the firelight dancing around in her eyes and on her features. Our lips are a breathe away, I can taste her mouth and feel the sweet flavor on my tongue. Like honey dripping pleasantly into my mouth, with the hint of something flowery.

Suddenly, I can resist no longer and I cover her lips with mine. Lilly tentatively rests her hands on the biceps of my arms, and I hold back the impulse to drag her down on top of me. I brush a straying curl from her face and hold her lovely face in my hands, applying more pressure on her lips as she eases us slowly-and I suspect unknowingly- back onto the softness of the blanket.

Not wanting to push her, I pulled back from Lilly and simply gazed into her eyes-drinking in the sight of her.

"Flower," I whispered, searching Lilly's eyes for any semblance of the emotions she is feeling. Did it feel like fire coursing through her veins, wild and hot, with desire licking viciously at her heart? She smiled at me shyly, lifting her eyes to me with sweet innocence.

"Pardon...but, why is it that you call me such a name? Why are you so...favorable, to me?"

"Favorable?" I reply, thinking "We are not speaking of such a tolerable subject as the weather, my dear. We are speaking of you, and you are anything but tolerable." Lilly colored at my words but remained silent, staring at the ground and biting her lip in thought.

"Tell me, what is it that has struck silence in your words but undoubtedly a ruckus in your thoughts?" My words cause her to look up at me with an incredulous expression, as if astounded by my question.

"You pain yourself over such thoughts of how I am _feeling_?" She laughs, but it holds more of a sarcastic tone. "Pardon my rudeness, good sir. However, most of your stature do not acknowledge the fact that I am even a human being, let alone wonder how I am _feeling_."

I smile into her face, though my heart is slightly unsettled at her words. My mind is struck with the idea that she has no clue as to the affect she can have on people, because surely I am not alone with my thoughts in desiring her.

"Surely you do not believe that I am like any other in my...class? True I do desire your body flower, but I also wish to devour your mind-what is going on inside that fiery, independent brain of yours?" I move closer to her, by this time she is seated beside me and as I kneel in front of her-with an arm on either side of her body-I lean in close to her, staring intensely into her eyes. "However, that is not all either, for I wish to know what causes your heart to ratchet such as it is now. What it aches for? The dreams your heart beholds and the aspirations that can only be found buried in the depths of your beautiful soul."

Lilly stares at me, mouth agape, as I conclude and sit back on the blanket. I close my eyes as I lay next to her seated frame, and she simply stares into the fire as if needing to collect her thoughts. Then, she turns towards me, flips to her side to lay next to me, and turns her gaze my way. Staring into those eyes, I cannot help but reach out and caress her face as her lips part to begin to speak; yet, no words come out.

"I feel confused, content, and a little afraid," Lilly states, carefully constructing her words. "How so?" My tone hints towards patience and understanding, but there is a war going on in my chest as I ponder on the thought of her having mixed emotions.

"I am confused because...this is all so new to me, suppose, which is very embarrassing to admit but true. I am content because this is one of the happiest moments in my life, and for that very fact I am also afraid. Not of you in particular, well maybe a little, but I am mostly fearful that this is all a dream and it is all going to disappear once I wake. And I have never felt so alive in my life, which frightens me to no end because you could do whatever you wanted and not care. But I would be the one left with the burden of remembering every moment of this, and punishing myself everyday for acting like such a fool as to believing you fancied me or how I messed this-whatever this is-up."

My head is turned toward hers and we are a breathe apart again, and I felt every word she has spoken on my lips-the sweet taste filling my senses. I hold my palm to Lilly's cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "This is not a dream." I kiss her softly, then back away an inch to look at her again. "I am not going anywhere," I murmur closing in on another gentle kiss. Then I grab at the back of Lilly's neck, bring her closer to me, and apply pressure to our kiss.

"I fancy you, and there is nothing you-or anyone else-can do to change or _mess_ that up." Each word I speak against her lips, and sliding my tongue along her bottom lip at my final word. Lilly's lips part with a gasp and I slowly slide my tongue a little into her mouth, testing her response as I caress her tongue gently. She does not respond with her own tongue but wraps her arms around my neck, and in one quick motion I place her on top of me.

She runs her fingers through my hair as touch the roof of her mouth with my tongue, carefully exploring. Then, sensing her hesitation at being on top and not knowing what to do, I rolled us over- warmly pinning her with my body but making sure not to crush her.

"Give me your tongue, Flower," I whisper against her lips softly, and she cautiously slips her tongue in my parted lips. Attempting to calm her fears, I flick the tips of our tongues together and rotate my tongue with hers, creating a circular motion. She moans softly and I feel her begin to relax as I stroke her back, shoulders, and arms.

Sucking on her tongue, alternating between sucking softly and sometimes hard, she becomes more eager and My hands roam down to her waist, running up and down her sides, as Lilly's hands grasp my shirt I notice my coat and her shawl have been discarded. I smirk into her mouth as I feel the tips of her fingers tentatively going under my shirt, but the tightness of my vest keeps her fingers at bay. Wanting-needing-to feel her hands on me, I quickly undid the buttons of my vest, shucked it off, and felt with a shiver her cold hands carefully pursuing the heated skin of my lower back.

Firmly grasping her hips, I feel myself go hard-well harder-as she digs her nails into my back, and runs them down my back gently. My body flames with desire, and I pull my lips from Lilly's, placing hot kisses on her neck-sucking and nipping-as another moan slips from her mouth.

Then, I pull back, and placing a quick gentle peck on her lips I smile slightly. Lilly glances up at me from under her eyelashes, her complexion flushing with embarrassment, and shyly smiles.

"Sunflowers," I say and break out into a wide grin. Confusion clouds her eyes and she raises an eyebrow at me in question, "Pardon?" Her voice is slightly hitched, after-effects of our passionate kisses.

"Your eyes, they remind me of sunflowers. You asked me why I called you flower," I said seriously, then allowed a smile to slid on my face.

**Chapter 12, now on to chapter 13! I did not want to disappoint anyone so I put both POV's in, as you can see. =] Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13In the Moonlight

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

_**Takeiteasycharlie**_**-thank you, as always, for your kind words and praises. I am very glad you enjoyed it, my dear! I certainly loved writing it.**

**Lilly's POV:**

Jev's favorite color is brown, plain and the shade of mud and dirt. I laugh, then slap a hand to my mouth at my rudeness, throwing him a worried glance that I had made him angry.

"Something you find amusing, my Flower?" His mouth sets in a firm line, serious. Meanwhile, my heart hiccups at him calling me his own, and clenches at the thought of me appearing unmannerly to Jev. However, just when I am about to utter an apology and beg for his forgiveness his grim face breaks into a grin and he begins laughing. Realizing he was joking, I gently push my shoulder into him with a small smile on my face.

"It is just..._brown_. It is such an odd color of preferred choice and you have to admit it, it is a little dull. Most think of dirtiness and low-class when they think of plain colors such as brown. It is often considered a color of slavery, I wear it often but you would not catch Rebecca, Elizabeth, or Lady Kent wearing such a color. And... I am rambling, forgive me." I dropped my eyes to the ground and feel my cheeks start to heat up.

Jev grabs my chin gently, lifting my face to meet his black eyes, and trances the side of my cheek with the fingertips of his other hand. "Please, do not stop. I enjoy the sound of your voice and never find your words dull, in fact this is the most I have ever heard your voice grace my ears. Besides-" Jev pauses and brushes his fingertips over my lips. "I find it pleasurable to watch your lips move, most of your words make your mouth appear...seductive." He smirked at me, a dangerous yet alluring feature that he seemed to do often-a lot like Gab's trademark playful smile, only much more deadly.

Blushing, I stared at him unbelievably. Only to have him give a low chuckle and take me into his arms, leaning us back so I had my back resting against his chest, and wrapping his arms tightly around me. Staring into the crackling flames, I could not get over how content I was at this moment. And although Jev assured me this was not all a fabrication, my mind just could not seem to wrap around the concept.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jev's voice snapped my attention back like breaking a twig in half, and I fumbled to gather my thoughts into coherent words as I turned became captured in his black stare.

"I was just thinking of how...content I am at this moment. It is quite unreal to consider that I am here with you, in this dream-like little bubble, when I have a whole other life back at Kent manor," I said in a daze, then shake my head-attempting to clear the cobwebs from my cluttered thoughts. Jev, still hugging me against him with one arm, pressed a tender kiss to my temple and picked up my hand-entwining our fingers.

"You are like no other I have encountered before, do you know that? All these years and I have only just found you; most women-where I come from and all over the world-think they should own men when they are courted and wrap them around their little finger, but not you. Shall I inquire on the truth about when I first met you?" His words are puzzling, though I find myself curious-yet, a little fearful. Why? What did I have to fear? Jev was here with me now, and the words he spoke were not just bitter-sweet nothings in order to get in my knickers. So I nodded, and raised a eyebrow at him, as a response.

Suddenly, something changed in Jev's eyes, and I noticed his expression turned grave. "I have a confession. When I first saw you my intentions where not...honorable, I wanted to pillage your body because I found you desirable. I _still_ find you desirable, there are so many things I wish to do with your body." My stomach dropped at his words, as fear clenched desperately at my heart. So this was it, the innuendo to why he was so interested, and here I was...a stupid, foolish girl who has put herself at risk.

I stared at the ground, my face hot, and I did not notice my hands trembling until Jev brought them to his lips-kissing each one tenderly. My mind ran wild, frantic to get a grip on the sensibleness of his actions. What is he going to do with me now that we were alone? Is he toying with me? Why? My brain screamed out the questions as a sick feeling entered my stomach, and I felt like I could not breathe.

"_Flower_," Jev whispered softly but it did not sound like it reached my ears. Instead, it sounded like the words spoke in my mind-with such overwhelming tenderness-and my eyes widened at the thought that I was being driven into insanity.

"Flower. I am not going to hurt you, I just...wanted you to know the truth but that is not how it is for me anymore. I would not-I _could not_-harm you, and if anything were to happen to you I am not sure what I would do. I would paint the roads red with the blood of the person who hurt such a beautiful, kind, and innocent woman. And, do forgive me if my tongue speaks of offense towards you." His voice takes on a tone of desperate urgency at the last sentence and his words hanging on strings of hope, as Jev looks at me with such a piercing gaze that causes my stomach to flutter.

My tongue feels dry and I am at a lose for words, but with the heartbreaking, pleading look on Jev's face-with eyes filled with hopeful mercy-I cannot help but cave.

"Jev," I begin and my voice cracks from anticipation or fear, or possibly a mixture of both. "It is alright," I say lamely and in effort to soothe his worries. Afterward, I reach up toward him-tracing the outline of his strong right cheekbone-and kiss his cheek gently.

Jev smiles, a fantastic true smile, and my heartbeats spike as he leans close to me with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I want to show you something." Grabbing my hand, he pulls me up with him and we push into the darkness, away from the fires light.

"Where are we going?" My voice is hesitant as we start to plunge deeper into vegetation topped by darkly hooded trees, but in the shadows I see Jev smiling a pirate smile. Suddenly, he halts and I run into him from behind, as he pulls me closes my heart hammers loudly in my chest.

"You're not afraid of getting wet, are you?" His voice is peppered with humor as he draws back the branches to a large tree and I finally I see it, a pond.

**Jev's POV:**

Lilly's eyes slice through me like a knife, with her sunflower gaze sparkling in the moonlight. "I-I um..." she stumbles over her words, but continues forward through the branches to get a better view of the pond.

"Pardon, Flower?" I ask with a smile on my face, liking the affect I can have on her. Then she looks into my eyes, blushes, and flicks her eyes to the ground. "I cannot swim. I-I have never, I do not know how to swim," she says to the ground, then shyly glances up at me.

I lean down, capture her mouth, and whisper against her lips. "I can teach you," I say, wrapping my arms around Lilly's waist and looking intently into darkly lit eyes.

There is a long pause, and I can practically hear her mind turning over the idea, as I feel her begin to tense up in my arms. "it is okay, Flower. I will not let you go, I will keep you steady and afloat," I speak softly into her ear, then nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Lilly smiles-a beautiful smile-and nods, searching my eyes she is so close I feel her breathe on my lips. "I trust you," her voice, her breathe, is so intoxicating I find it myself unable to restrain myself from her full mouth. Grinning, I grab Lilly's hand and take her nearby the pond.

"Um..." I hear the hesitation in her voice and look at her, and smile widely when I see her looking down at her dress. "Do not worry, " I start to say, while stripping off my shirt and holding it out for her to take. "You do not have to ruin your dress, you can where my shirt. It is most likely will be a bit big on you, but I figure it is better than _nothing_, right?" I wink at Lilly, teasing her. Then, almost moaning at the thought of her stripping down to nothing-completely naked as I ravished her body.

Lilly blushes a bright scarlet as her eyes advance on the pond, searching its depths for answers. "Pardon, but I cannot ruin _your_ shirt, Jev," she speaks to the water's shimmering surface, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Pardon my lady, but are you simply resisting out of fear?" Then, I brushing a lock of hair from her face I continue with a chuckle. "Or is it the mere fact that you feel so, unbelievably..._compelled_ by my physique that you cannot bring your eyes to meet mine, let alone look at me completely." A cocky grin slides on my face as I wait for her reply.

Finally, after a slight pause, she looks at me but I see her eyes have narrowed to slits. "I have seen plenty of naked bodies, yours is no different. I assure you, _Sir_. And I am quite capable of withstanding such a situation." Her voice is haughty, but it is also laced with lies. And I laugh, lightly, at how horrible of a liar she is. However, by doing so, only seems to cause a flame of determination to burn within her eyes; she rips the shirt from my extended hand and hugs it to her chest, filled with pent up aggression.

"Well, turn around, we do not have all day here," she says impatiently as I stare at her with unbelievable fascination, I had not expected her to be so...fiery. After rolling her eyes and gesturing for me to turn around I broke out of my daze, and followed her orders.

Following several flopping sounds of fabric being taken off, I hear a sharp intake of breath, and turn around to see Lilly dipping her foot into the pond's surface. She looks at me, with eyes shining brightly in the darkness, and her mouth slightly agape. "It is uncommonly warm, are you certain it is safe?" Her voice filled with anticipation.

I smirk at the sight of Lilly in my shirt-which she is ironically swimming in-and find myself drawn to the discovery of how great her legs look. Seeing my gaze pinned on her lower body, Lilly self-consciously tugs down the on the hem in effort, but the shirt returns to rest on her upper her thighs.

Flashing her a smirky-grin, while she crossed her arms and determinely stared at the pond, I slipped off my shoes and dropped my trousers-tossing them from the ground onto a clean-looking rock. I took long strides to make it over to Lilly and curled my arms around her from behind-in a backwards embrace. She jumped in reaction, not noticing my silent approach.

"Beautiful," I whisper into her ear, causing her to shiver from the sensation my breathe caused, then turning around to peer into my eyes. "Jev," Lilly says softly, and then I see her eyes flick to my mouth than skitter away like a frightened rabbit.

I lean down, capturing her lips, and lightly nip her lower lip for entrance. Her lips parted in an immediate gasp, as I snaked my tongue in her mouth I hold her face gently in my palms. Never, never had I felt such a desperate need to be with someone, as close as I wanted to be with Lilly. I never felt the desire to open up my arms wide, gather a woman-angel or human-in my arms, and tell her all my secrets. And it was more than simple, physical attraction-even though too flowed strong in my veins-there was just something about this kind-hearted, independent, and beautiful woman.

Caught up in the moment, holding her close I kissed her greedily like she was going to disappear any second, and that with her the feeling in my heart would dissipate-leaving me with nothing but a dark void. My hands trail to her neck-kissing her harder, making sure she is still there-to her sides, then grasping her hips pushing her closer to me. She shivers at my touch as a whimper reaches my ears, I flick my tongue in her mouth to tease her own tongue and she lifts her hands carefully to my back-trailing shaking fingers down my sides as another surge of hot need crashes into me.

Lifting Lilly up from her hips effortlessly, she hesitated again and let out a surprised squeak, but driven by instinct-and most likely the same desire-wrapped her legs around my waist. However, by doing the action, my shirt rode up to her hips and I grabbed her firm ass as I kissed her, my body consumed with a famishing hunger. In reaction, Lilly moans softly and runs delicious daggers down my back-all created from her pure touch.

Wanting to push my greed farther, I begin to slide a hand under my shirt, and then stop my hand as the fear of pushing her too far consumes me. Instead, I withdraw my hand, and hug Lilly to me kissing her passionately while taking careful steps towards the pond until my feet are met with warm liquid. I continue until we are submerged up to my waist, and Lilly breaks the kiss, frantically looking at the water pooling around us while clutching me like her life depended on it.

"Scared, Flower?" I smirk, and let out a low chuckle as she glares at me. "N-no," she states, unconvincingly. "Really? If that is so, my lady, then I do believe you will not be requiring my assistance," I reply smugly, playfully beginning to loosen my grip on her. Her eyes widen to saucers and she grabs at me, clearly overwhelmed by fear and worry. I tighten my hold on her, lean my forehead against hers, and feel her heart beat against me chest-hard and quick. "I will not let you go, Flower. You have my word," I say truthfully, my voice full of tenderness as I kiss her lips and push us deeper into the water.

**Chapter 13 done, now on to 14! Sorry about the long wait, I have been crazy busy, but I made sure to make this chapter extra long. Let me know if you like both POV's being in the chapter or should I go back and forth again? And reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14Lessons

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! As always thank you for the devoted review/input/praise **_**Takeiteasycharlie**_** =]**

**Lilly's POV:**

He is going to let go, any minute it is going to happen and I am going to thrash around coughing as water fills up my lungs. Floating on my back, with Jev's arms securely under the back of my neck and curled around my back, I waited for the moment that would cause me to break the surface sputtering. However, as much as I expected the situation to occur, Jev's hands remained beneath me-keeping me afloat.

With eyes closed, I began to relax and let my body float until I was only vaguely aware of Jev's presence hovering over me. The feeling was so strange as the warm liquid kissed my skin, and I felt the sensation of peace washing over me. It was like heaven, touching its surface with gentle caresses I inhaled the murky water's scent in a deep breath-holding it in my senses to collect to memory.

"Lilly," Jev whispered calmly, from some far away tunnel and certainly not near me. Winking one eye open I noticed him standing a couple feet away from me as I floated, and the realization hit of him not holding me up just as the panic settled in. Then, I went down.

Fortunately, before my lungs could collect the offending liquid, Jev is at my side holding me up and keeping me out of harms way. I glared up at him, anxious from him releasing his promised hold, and he chuckled with a devious smile flashing in his black eyes.

"I told you I would not allow you to drown, or be put in harms way, and I did not allow you to. However, I must say, you were doing exceptionally well before you noticed I was not holding you." Smiling a dangerous grin, Jev locked eyes with me, and held me in the water with arms extended out from him. "Do you wish to try again? Or shall we move on to actual swimming?"

"Swimming," I say quietly, contemplating if this would be the act that brought me to my watery grave. Then, shaking my head, I realized I was being ridiculous. A coward. So I loosened by body to try and appear relaxed and at peace with my surroundings, the air of confidence breezing around me. But as Jev brought us back to a secure water level, where my feet could touch the soft gritty bottom of the pond.

My hands trembled as his arms fall to my belly, turning and lifting my body so it hovers over the ponds surface, while directing me to hold out my arms and skim the cooling water's invitation.

"Alright, now relax. Flower I have you, do not fret just get a feel for the water around your body and lightly spread your arms through the water-as if you are stroking pools of water in your hands. Excellent, exactly like that," he said in a patient voice as I followed his instructions. "Now move your legs a bit, like your kicking something but slowly, more like paddling. Good. Now try both motions together."

After more practice with getting the coordination down, which seemed to take at least a half hour, Jev looked at me curiously. "Do you feel confident now with the motions and everything? Shall we try something, I believe it will help you get a handle on everything?"

"I-I believe so," I whisper softly, captured in his dark gaze. Then he beings to move, and I feel my eyes widen as I clench myself to his flawless body.

His body, lean and riddled with muscles, is truly a gift from God. And as dangerous as Jev appears-the tanned skin, black hair, devious smile, and those deep, bottomless eyes that seem to be full of secrets-his body is truly beautiful. He could likely be deemed a God himself.

I shake my head of such thoughts. I have never been much for religion but most slaves are, Gabriella and George are at least, but somehow I lost the hope of being dedicated to "some greater being" that thinks I should worship them when they have allowed everything to be taken from me, and stuck me with a life others spit on. I believe there is a higher power, I am just not sure what, and if he or she is my friend or like one of the elite that kicks me when I am already down. However, it was best to stay voiceless about such thoughts-the burning in my heat could be taken wrong and have me end up on the other side of a sword...or rope.

Suddenly, in a daze, I realized Jev had positioned himself underneath me as our chests beat against each other and he coiled his arms around my waist. His mint and leather scent was billowing all around me as his breathe danced upon my cheeks.

"Kick your feet to move us around a bit, like I showed you before," Jev said sending a shiver down my spin as he smiled at me-another fantastic smile, racing my pulse. I did as he said and begun to feel at ease with the movements as he told me to try to incorporate my arms to the motions.

Once accomplishing both without trouble, I looked up to be met with Jev's penetrating black gaze. He reaches one hand up to caress my cheek then soon follows suit with the other, and I feel his mint flavor on my lips before my mouth is claimed. Our body's slowly drift apart and moments later I realize what has happened, what my body is unconsciously accomplishing. I am swimming.

I hear Jev chuckle, low and husky, as I stare down in wonder at my body beneath the darkness of the water. A pair of ghostly white legs stare back at me with Jev's cream gray shirt swirling around my hips-thankfully, I kept my under stockings on and I was somewhat released from embarrassment. I looked at Jev and discovered him staring at me, quiet and amused.

"Pardon, I do not believe I understand what it is you find so comical?" I mentally cringe at the shakiness of my words, but if Jev found my words upsetting or anything he did not show it.

"I was just thinking you have a wonderful body under all those skirts, and I find you very beautiful," he says in a thoughtful, husky voice. Feeling my cheeks heat up I stared out at the rest of the pond. "Thank you," I whisper softly, flustered by the comment.

Moments later we decided to go back to dry off, dress, and go back to the fire-where I sat feeling his heart against my back and his breathe in my ear as we ate the small picnic Jev had brought.

"So, you never did tell me what your favorite color is Flower." His comment was more of a statement, rather than a question so I nod and simply raise an eyebrow at him. "What is it? Shall I guess? Something beautiful and creative like topaz or periwinkle?" Jev smirks, pulling gently at my heartstrings.

"Brown."

"Pardon," Jev says with a quizzical brow-puzzlement and curiosity printed roughly on his features. "Brown, it is my favorite color. Like the earth, calm and reassuring, and classically my own personal color." At my words he smiles a wicked grin, which causes my heart to pound wildly in my chest.

**Chapter 15 next, have it soon as possible! Sorry this one is not as long, I have been preoccupied. Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15Forsaken

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

_**im a dinosaur. FEAR me**_**: Thank you =] I am glad you enjoy it!**

_**Takeiteasycharlie:**_** Awe, I'm sorry...=[ But I would definitely learn at Lilly's pace to if I had Patch as an instructor! ;] As always thank you for your praises!**

**Jev's POV:**

For hours Lilly and I sat by the fire, telling each other aspects of our lives-mostly hers, and a slight fabrication of mine. Then we came to what seemed to be a sensitive topic: Family.

"Did your whole family work for the Kent's, or just yourself? I was simply wondering because they seemed to have known you for an extended amount of time. Pardon if my question offends you in any way, my lady."

"No, I-I...It is alright, but the story is a bit lengthy." Her eyes drift into the flickering flames, as her body began to tense. "Lilly, Flower, you do not have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I can tell that it bothers you and I do not want to cause you any harm from reminding you of a buried past, I do not wish to produce any more hurt in your heart." At the mention of Lilly's heart I pointed to the place where it beats strong and beautiful.

"Jev..." She looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, two shining gems that hold a uniqueness that you can only see if you stare into them intently. Eyes that hint at a painful past that she has so desperately tried to keep hidden, deep in the labyrinth of her protected heart.

I place my hand to her pale, smooth cheek-tracing it with my fingertips. "Do not feel obligated to tell me anything, Flower," I whisper and lean forward to press my lips to her temple.

"My mother was a Kent, she was Stephen's cousin, her name was Roseilian. On her seventeenth birthday her mother and father, my grandparents, arranged a marriage of "suitable blood" for her. The man was some wealthy Duke, that was rumored to be very handsome but was ten years her senior. The date was set, and everyone was happy. However, my mother fell in love with someone else, a coal-minor and someone who did not meet the "proper qualities" of a husband. He had no money, except for that he gained from the mines that soiled his hands, but he loved my mother with a passion that burned true in his heart. My mother fought against the arranged marriage, becoming pregnant with me, and disgraced herself for chaining herself to a commoner as her husband. My grandparents shunned her, as did the rest of her family, but my mother loved my father and they made a life together. Not wealthy, but happy and full of love. For years we went on as a happy family, my mother gave birth to me and developed friends due to her caring and loving nature. She had always been fascinated by the uses of herbs as medicine, so a local apothecary-who was enchanted by my my mothers beauty and dedication-allowed my mother to work with her. And so it went on like that for four years, we were content with our life.

Then, when I was about four, there was an accident at the mine where my father worked. Many survived and we waited up all night for him to come home, to release the pressure from our weighted hearts, but he never came. I remember waiting with my mother on the seating area by the doorway, with streaming cups of rosemary tea that soon grow cold as we sat staring intently at the door, waiting for the footsteps that would bring my father home. Footsteps eventually did come but not the ones we wanted, instead they brought mournful news-sending the few sips of rosemary tea churning in my stomach as droplets of watery-salt ran down my face and into the the soothing substance within the cup I clenched in my small hands. My mother sobbed, uncontrollably, for days and I held her as much as a scared four-year-old could. Meanwhile, the strong scent of rosemary hung in the air like a thick smoke-to this day I cannot stand the smell of it.

A year past and my mother and I came to peace with the fact that my father was never coming home, and we needed to live our lives again-not without him necessarily, he always lives in my heart, but just allow one bit of sunshine in our dirge-like days. And it happened, for a few months we were happy again..." Lilly trailed her words off, and I laced my fingers through hers. In reaction Lilly blinked in a daze, as if she were caught up in her words and had forgotten I was there with her.

"But," I pressed carefully, genuinely curious but hesitant to push her. "_But_ then the outbreak of scarlet fever hailed over the village, my mother tried desperately to help everyone until she fell ill. I tried to give her various herb remedies she had taught me, clinging to the pages of my mother's apothecary book, and trying to find the right medicine to break the fever and stop the violent vomiting. But I was helpless, a five-year-old who could barely read and frightened out of her wits. And before I knew it she was gone, and all I could feel was her cold, limp hand in mine as I willed her to sleep. Not knowing she would never wake again, that I would never see her beautiful spirit alive and loving.

After the small funeral everyone did not know what to do with me so I was sent to the Kent's, to Master Stephen and Lady Gloria because they were the only closes relatives that would take me in. Everyone found them so endearing and good-hearted for taking in such a "forsaken child," especially since they already had two precious daughters of their own-it was a grace from _God_ that willed them to take on an orphan girl, a pity. I have been there ever since, a slave to my own _family_." As Lilly spoke the words bitterness flowed out like a steady steam engulfing her sentences, and I wrapped my arms around her to let her know I was there for her. Never letting go, as her story sang like crackling flames in my heart and mind.

Lilly gazed into my eyes, a cold look shining behind beautiful and innocent sunflowers of green, amber and black. Then it was replaced with something softer, and a lovely smile graced my eyes, I could not help but smile back and kiss her lips.

Faintly I hear church bells chiming in the distance, the soft musical sound ringing in my ears. _One. Two. Three._ _Four._ Suddenly, I feel Lilly's body tense.

"What ails you, Flower?" I say, but my voice sounds so distant. "The bells rang four times, or did I count wrong?" Lilly's voice sounded hopeful, and I frowned in confusion but quickly replaced it with a smirk. "I believe it was four counts, why?" She sighs in response and rises out of my arms, I reluctantly let go with questions on my lips. "I have to go," Lilly says, looking towards the way we came. I raise an eyebrow at her in response, not wanting tonight to end-to possibly not see her for a great amount of time. However, I know she must, and that is why I accept her request without objection.

After gathering our things, a quick call to Nico, and riding back I have Lilly a long lingering kiss, then pressed my forehead against hers. "I wish to see you again," it was a statement but looking into her eyes my gaze was full of questions-would she accept me? Finally, she smiled a sweet smile and nodded before turning and walking to Kent manor without glancing behind her-yet, somehow I knew a smile lingered on her lips as she felt me watching her slip out of site. Returning to the life that she did not deserve to live.

**Chapter 15 down, 16 to go. =] Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews always welcome, please!**


	16. Chapter 16What is love

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

_**Takeiteasycharlie:**_** I love the Hunger Games books too! However, I did not mean for Lilly's life to parody with it; I was torn between having the death of her father be a factory worker and have an accident or have him be involved in coal-mining, I just felt the accident would be more affective if it was the later. You know to get the orphan Cinderella part in with a twist. Oops. Anyhoo, thank you for the kind words dear!**

**Scene: Kitchen with Gabriella, washing dishes, several weeks after the event of Jev and Lilly's outing.**

**Lilly's POV:**

"So when are you going to see him again?" Gabriella's voice is teasing and I roll my eyes and look her in the face. "I just saw him last night, and we have to be careful or else certain _people_ are going to get suspicious. And believe me when I tell you Lady Kent would have a smashing good time plotting my punishment, putting her two cents in to Master Kent, if she were to discover what was occurring," I whispered leaning in to emphasis my tone to Gabriella.

"True, but you know he is still going to come see you. The bloke is bonkers for you, brings fancying a person to a whole other level. Whether you lay down ground rules or not he will be asking for you at the window, it is kind of romantic if you think about it. Remember the other night when you told him that you should not risk going out, the night when Lady Kent was being a pain in the arse having you beckon to her every need. He threw pebbles at the window. The _window_, Lilly. I have only heard of such things in books and fairytales, you have to admit that you two have it bad for each other."

I sighed in response, shaking my head but I could not resist the smile forming on face as I remember the surprising event that Gabriella was referring to. "Sooo...did you two, you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows, a wicked grin on her mouth that suggested the filthiness her mind had traveled down. I give her an incredulous look, staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. "What? Oh bloody hell, Lilly, the man is as fine as sweet plum wine." I cringe at her analogy, I never was a big fan of wine, and I really did not wish to venture down the road she seemed determined to travel.

"Oh do not give me that look, you know you have thought about it-who would not?" "Gab," I say warningly but Gabriella only smiles and winks at me.

"So you did not? _Yet_." I squirmed, uncomfortable under her piercing stare and focused on the plate I was washing. I shook my head, then heard her mumble "it is only a matter of time." "I beg your pardon?" I whisper fiercely, disgruntled as embarrassment flames my cheeks. Gabriella only laughs and winks again, while I hand her the plate to dry. "I bet he is good at it, he cannot _not_ be looking the way he does," she says in a playful tone, and I hit her lightly with the drying towel trying to stop the wide grin that is itching at my lips, and failing.

"Lilliana!" The laughing moment is broken by the high shrill of Lady Kent, and I rush to the foyer to answer her request. Panting, I push open the doors and I brush stray hairs from my eyes. "Pardon, my lady?" I said, bowing low before her pursed lips. "Mr. Cipriano sent forth a message that he will be personally dropping by to deliver something," she said in a haughty tone.

Meanwhile, my heart did cartwheels and jumped around wildly in my chest. "And," she continued, pausing and looking at me to make sure I was paying attention. "I do not have to inform you not to disgrace this house again, as you did before, now do I foolish girl?" "No, my lady Kent," I reply staring at the ground while butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Good, very well. Go attend to your work, but inform me when arrives."

"Oh Lilliana," she looked at me with cold gray eyes, as if she were dissecting me and found something unpleasant. "I beg your pardon, ma'am?" My voice sounded weak and distant, as my thoughts began to stray to where Jev was currently-what was he doing and why was he coming? She pointed her finger at a large mass of clothing on the floor and looked at me with a bored expression. "Do the laundry. Also I will expect dinner to be prepared early, turkey over a bed of rice should be good and with side dishes of course." "Certainly, my lady," I said, bowing low before exiting the room.

I made my way back to the kitchen, resisting the urge to skip happily and spin around like a love-crazed teenager. _Love_. I stopped, stricken by the thought and word as it seeped into my conscious-rolling it around like a flavor on my tongue, unsure if I liked the taste. It had been so long since I loved someone, not counting my parents, Gabriella was the only one I valued in a sister-like quality. But did I love Jev? I was uncertain, and I was not sure if I wanted to know if I was or not. For instance, say I did, should I tell him or keep it to myself. Worse yet, if I did mention it to him, what would he say? Would he love me back? It was all such a risk, and I thought the sneaking around behind the Kent's backs was a big risk but now I am starting to think otherwise.

I pondered on my thoughts as I washed lady Kent's laundry, after a quick word to Gab telling her the menu Lady Kent desired, and worked obediently as requested. Jev was not anything I expected, he had proven to be a complete gentleman despite when our hormones got the best of us. I felt myself beginning to trust him, but not fully-I have only known him for a week short of a month. But it was progress, nonetheless.

A few hours past and I was helping Gab with dinner preparations when a knock sounded at the door, and my stomach did a nervous flip-as it always did when I was going to be in Jev's presence. Gabriella grinned at me and winked, holding up the mixing spoon, and gestured for me to go answer the door. I hesitated, and Gab chuckled. "Go to your man, my dear!" I did not need to be told twice and as I opened the door I could barely contain my happiness at seeing Jev, I wanted to jump into his arms and run to the little world of our own.

Jev feigned a professional manner-smirking with cold, calculating eyes that held so much mystery-then he broke into a wide grin, the rare fantastic smile that seemed to be only for me. Glancing around quickly, noting no one but us were present, before picking me up and spinning me around while I laughed and his eyes sparked with joy. With a quick kiss on the forehead he placed me on my feet, resuming a formal manner but his eyes remained lit.

"My lady, I-along with the rest of my company-have brought the request that _anyone_ in the Kent house be able to join us for a gathering at our estate tomorrow evening." He glanced into my eyes, emphasizing the word anyone. "I have here an invitation of request for you to give to the head to the household," he said huskily, stepping closer to me and allowing his hand to linger as her placed the invitation in my hand.

As always his scent intoxicated my brain, as mint and leather mingled in every crevice and blocked my train of thought. I smiled, in a daze, shaking my head at his nonsense of thinking I would be able to attend the event. "The Kent's would never allow it, Jev. This is unthinkable."

"But it is not, Flower. And Dabria wants it to be a masquerade party, as well, so you can come even if you are not able to," he said in a rush, desperately trying to get me to accept. "Please, Lilly. I know it is a big risk but I just want to be with you, and not have to sneak around in the dark. I just want one night that we can be together, to see the light hitting your face as we dance among the crowd." He looks at me with those dark eyes, beautiful black glass-shining with pleas of desperation. For me. What girl, in her right mind, would not melt when put in this kind of situation. How could I _not_ accept his request.

I smile softly, hesitantly as I formulate my answer. "Alright, I will, but no one can know it is me or I will be punished beyond belief. I shall ask Gab to help me with a disguise of some sort."

He smiles a heartbreakers smile and leans for forward, kissing my cheek, than moves his lips to my ear. "You shall not regret it, Flower. I will make sure everything goes smoothly, so do not fret, alright?" I nod breathlessly and smile into his face. Hoping, praying for once in my life, that he is right.

Suddenly, I remember that Lady Kent wished for me to inform her when Jev arrived so I beckoned him in, explaining her request and leaving him to fetch her. Once making it to Lady Kent's door I knocked carefully, and she permitted me to enter. As I creaked the door open, I saw that Rebecca and Elizabeth had joined her-and were dressed in very stylish and gorgeous chiffon dresses, grace with trimmings of lace. In short, they were obviously dressed to impress.

"My lady, J-Mr. Cipriano has arrived," I say quietly, bowing low before each of them. In return, at the news, their faces all formed hungry, greedy faces that suggested a formulated plot or scheme. "Very well, do tell him to come join us," Lady Kent says, analyzing me before turning to her daughters and smiling a wicked smile. "Yes, my lady." I bow and exit, closing the door with a sharp click as I furrowed my brow in confusion. Something did not seem right, the Kent's were planning something and I had a bad feeling about what it pertained to-Jev.

And as I walked him down the hall, with Jev casually brushing his fingers on my hand as we walked, I realized what it was once opening the door and presenting Jev to them. They knew, somehow they knew about Jev and I. Maybe not the extent of it, but enough to be curious and a little worried. I stood, awaiting orders, as Jev sat and explained the invitation for the event at his estate tomorrow evening and how anyone from each guests house was welcome to come-ladies, gentlemen, and even servants. At that note Lady Kent looked at me and narrowed her eyes, while a sense of impending doom washed over me like a frigid wave-waking me from my dream world with Jev. Because from that look, I knew that Lady Kent was going to do everything in her power to not allow me to set foot on Jev's estate.

**Chapter 16 down, chapter 17 to go! Oooh, what will happen? =] Reviews, please!**


	17. Chapter 17stories

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush! **_**I also do not own any of the Greek mythology mentioned! enjoy =]**

**Lilly's POV:**

Once I told Gab the plan she began to jump up and down, fanning herself with her hands in an unnecessary fashion- the only thing she was missing was a girlish squeal of delight. Wait. Nope, there it was, she just squealed.

"I am going to make you look _so_ dashing, my dear. Oh, and we might have to search around through my closet but we will figure something out-it will be perfect. And, of course, we will be the talk of the town. Pardon, but why are you giving me a look? Of course I am going too, Jev _did_ say _anyone_ could attend-servants and money families alike, which is going to be a _huge_ scandal by the way. Everyone will be whispering it in the streets, such thriving news." I looked at her, unease clear in my features as she flipped through dresses in her closet. However, if Gab was affected by my emotions she did not show it because she picked through the heaping pile of clothing she had scattered on her bed.

"Aha! Shall this do? It does not fit me anymore, it was a dress that was my mother's when she was young, about sixteen if I remember correctly. I mean it could use a little work, but we can fix it up in no time," She looks at me, sapphires glowing with excitement, and holds up a peach-colored gown with a pinched waist, long puffy skirt, sleeves that touched just below the elbow, and white lacing up the stomach to the chest of the dress.

"It is lovely Gab but I cannot keep wearing your mother's things, they are valuable possessions for you to remember her," I say to her, my tone soft and serious. Shaking her head, Gabriella smiles widely. "Lilly, you're my only family. We are sisters, what is mine is yours. Besides, you have allowed me to borrow lots of your possessions-like when you let me borrow your father's leather bag for my trip to the country or how we share your mothers book of herbs and remedies." Gab sends me a pointed look as I open my mouth to object, and I speechlessly shut my mouth. "And it does not fit me anymore, you are a bit more slim than I am and a _whole lot_ shorter, so believe me when I say you would be doing me a favor by dusting it off. It has not seen a night out in a very _long_ time; in fact, I am sure it would appreciate it immensely."

I consider her words, turning them slowly in my mind, and slowly nod in agreement. Then I raise my eyes to Gabriella's face, walk over to her, and embrace her tenderly. "I am glad to have a sister as great as you, Gab," I whisper to her but more to myself because my words cut through my heart like a knife-honest to the very core.

Gab pulls back, holding me at arms length, with a smile plastered on her radiant face and tears pooling in her bright blue eyes. "As am I, my dear. As am I," she replies and smiles, grabs my hand, and pulls me to her closet.

"What do you think I could wear that would knock the socks off that Jasper bloke?" The playful smile was back on her face, and any trace of sadness or tears was replaced by a wicked glint in her eyes. I opened my mouth to remark upon how she could go in rags and any man would recall her presence. However, my words were cut short by a shrill shriek that called my name-Lady Kent was beckoning.

"Lilliana!" Her voice rank through the halls again. I gave Gab a quick reproachful look, gathered my skirts, and rushed to the harsh voice calling out my name with impatience clear in her tone.

"I beg your pardon, my lady?" I bow with my eyes to the floor, than glancing around the room at all the mess covering the floor. "Clean this up you stupid, foolish girl. Now!" Lady Kent was pacing around throwing another plate to the floor before turning to me with eyes set on fire. "You think you are so clever, but no one is happy being a slave. Yet, you walk around with your obedient manners and _content_-as if you are satisfied with this life, _happy_. Your mother was the same way, always making the best out of a situation, it is enough to make someone _sick_. To tolerate such stupidity, it is _intolerable_. And you look just like her too, a mirror image, but where is she now? Can you answer me that, you naive little trollop? I have tried so hard to break that spirit of yours but you just stand there and take every bit of it, and without so much as a tear. Now clean this mess up, do your chores, polish the silver, clean the floors downstairs, and then maybe you will have time to prepare for the ball." Without another word Lady Kent stormed out of the room, slamming the door in her exit. Meanwhile, I stood flabbergasted, blinking around at my surroundings trying to decipher where all this had come from. Sure, Lady Kent had been cold and harsh to me before but never did she rage around like a wild animal.

Sighing, I started to clean the mess as tears began to cloud my vision, even after desperately trying to push them back. A drip of the offending salty substance splattered to the floor, and I knew if I did not hold it together the foundation of my "make the best of it" manner would begin to crumble. I wanted to become emotionless, to just work through the motions to get everything cleaned up and finished so I could go help Gabriella get ready for the ball. To laugh and share smiles with the only family I have, the only one that matters because the Kent's sure do not.

Finally, after hour upon hours of rigorous work-with some help from Gabriella and George-I finished. Yet, as Gab pined the last lock of hair up, the whole day felt so surreal; it was as if I was looking down at myself, watching me live life from a distance. Then, a powerful scream filled the house. Gabriella and I exchanged a look, both of us waiting for our names to be called, dreading the moment that was about to fall upon us. As we made our way downstairs, everyone was dressed and waiting, and Rebecca and Elizabeth stared at their mother in worry while Stephen just appeared bored.

On our arrival, everyone looked at the women-the slaves-that no longer wore rags to cover themselves. Gabriella held her head, proud, but I saw the expressions that flashed in every ones eyes; windowing the true emotions of their thoughts. Lady Kent's was cold and angry, her eyes flicked over me than surveyed her daughters before coming to rest on her husband's face. Rebecca and Elizabeth shared a look of disgust and jealousy while they looked at Gabriella and I, with lips curled back and noses wrinkled. But it was the face of Master Kent, Stephen, that caused my heart to pound and my stomach to sink.

His cold gray eyes only looked at me, and when I peered closer I saw the look of hunger flash greedily. Meanwhile, Lady Kent whispered something into his ear-which caused him to smile, cruelly.

I swallowed, hard, and kept my eyes on the window as we waited for the coachman to arrive. Suddenly, I jumped, as Stephen's voice boomed throughout the room. Shattering the silence. "There are too many of us for just one coach, and I forgot I have to clean out my study of some paperwork. Gloria, take the girls and Gabriella to the ball and I will be there shortly. Lilly would you mind staying for a few minutes to help me sort things, you always fair at organizing things properly? We will venture to the ball as soon as it is finished, it cannot wait until tomorrow." He spoke kindly and a sense of ease settled over the room at the sound of his voice. I looked to Gabriella, but she looked just as at peace as the whole lot of them. Why was it I had a bad feeling formulating in my stomach? His request was honest and kind mannered.

"Yes, Master Kent," I said quietly, looking to the floor. "Good," he replied and I did not have to look at him to know that there was a smile gracing his face.

Too soon the coach arrived and everyone made way to the their seats, while I shuffled behind Stephen to his study. And noticed, with bile beginning to rise in my throat, that all of his work was already organized. Then, the door clicked shut and I became quite aware of my containment.

"M-master Kent...Pardon, but your work has already been organized? Has it not, I do not see anything scattered around." My voice was controlled, but inside I was screaming as he neared closer to me.

"Yes, I do believe that is the case. Do forgive my scattered brain, it was...else where." He touched the shoulder of my sleeve and pushed the scrap of fabric down, revealing my pale flesh as I looked at his hand-still placed on my sleeve-in alarm. Then, I heard a ripping tear of fabric and noticed with wide eyes that he had just yanked the sleeve off entirely. I gasped, and backed away, but he is quick and strong in pursuit. He grabs me and pushes me up against the wall, caressing my neck with one hand, as the nails of his other hand dig into the flesh of my arm.

He is kissing my neck, but my mind has become so strangely clouded that I barely feel the sensation. Shifting through the thick fog of my mind I place two hands on his chest and push him away, curious he looks at me but then advances on my neck with more force-all teeth. I cry out, but it sounds distant and it is soon muffled by Stephen's hand pressed against my mouth. He pulls back, picks me up like a rag-doll, and sets me on the edge of his desk as he brushes his hands up my legs-shredding the fabric that covers my legs-before closing in on my thighs.

Suddenly, Jev's face appears in my mind through all the fog and confusion-his black eyes cutting through me so vividly through the murkiness. I push away from Mr. Kent, scrambling as quick as possible to the other side of the room, and open my mouth to scream.

_You do not want to do that, my dear._

The voice, surely Mr. Kent's, filled my head. But how could I hear him in my thoughts, it was not possible, and I was certain he did not speak the words out loud.

_A nice little trick, don't you think? Of course, you think you are going insane. Don't you, Lilly? But you are not, it is I-your Master-inside your head right now. And, oh have I got big plans for you. You are going to take out those little Archangel pests that have been invading my home like unwanted rats, including your little boy-friend._

I widened my eyes at the mention of Jev and began to tremble, uncontrollably. In response, Mr. Kent looked at me and smiled a devils smile, horrible and made of all things cruel.

_What? You thought I did not know what was going on under my own roof, with my own property? Of course I knew, just as I knew Roseilian was dying years ago. Just how I knew the mine was going to explode the day your father traveled to his death sentence. All to bring you here today. _

A tear fell from my eye, making a path down my cheek, and Stephen reach out and thumbed it away-gazing at it on his finger with interest before meeting my eyes again.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me?" My voice sounded broken and raspy from little use. Mr. Kent laughed, loud and cruel. "Do you not see Lilliana, it has always been you. From the time your mother got knocked up and married that sorry excuse of a man, I was suppose to marry her and have her bear my children. Instead I get stuck with two ignorant, fragile daughters and a weak minded wife. Lucifer promised me power and a trophy wife, but he could not turn Roseilian to me. All he could settle for was to give me the power to forget the mother and claim the daughter."

"You do not, and never will have me. You may have bought me, for whatever sick purpose you thought, but you can never have my body or soul," I said with determination and fire.

_But I do, right now. I have your mind because that is the power the devil permitted me, Lucifer is a wonderful and fearful man. Even you should know that, you mother did, or so you not recall all her stories of the Greek. Tell me Lilly, when your mother read you to sleep, what was her favorite story to tell you?_

It was such an odd question but right away I knew the answer, and with a shiver running through my veins and spiking my heart I thought of one word. _Persephone_.

"I do not understand, so what if my mother liked the story so much I know it by heart. What does _that _have to do with anything? You are mother's cousin, why would you be so cruel as let her die when you said you wanted her for yourself?" I choked out, it felt like I was swallowing marbles. The thought that he wanted my mother was repulsive, even if he is only a cousin by distant marriage.

"The story has _everything _to do with it, and I am not your mother's cousin. Gloria is, I took her name for it holds more status than mine would-in this world at least." Stephen smiled darkly.

"I beg your pardon, this world?" I spat out, looking at him like he is insane. He _is_ insane.

_Everyday humans cannot speak in the way that I am now, they cannot control the mind as much as they can speak into one another's thoughts. Fortunately, I am not a mere human. And you do not have to be either._

A shock of fear ran through me, chilling me to the bone, because he is right he is not human. But he was wrong if he thought I wanted to join his twisted game, and how did my mother play into all of this?

"What _world_ do you hail from, Mr. Kent?" I say anxiously. He smiles fully, bearing large white teeth. "Why the underworld, my dear. But you will understand that all later, when the time is right, and you will travel home-whether you choose to or not."

"Home? This place-here in this house-is my only place I had and have to go, it might not _feel_ like the home I once had long ago but it is the only thing I have." He chuckles low and in a manner that makes me yearn for a warm blanket to wrap around myself. "Foolish girl, I was speaking of Hell. Not this dammed place, for you may have grown here but the underworld-and Lucifer-will greet you with open arms. Meanwhile, I will run this world the way the devil sees fit but of course we have a few things to take care of first. For instance, those petty Archangels that have been parading around here on Earth for some 'God-given' reason."

I stare at Mr. Kent, paralyzed in confusion and fear, and realize not only does he think I am going to Hell but he wishes to harm these Archangels-who seem to be from heaven. "I will never let that happen, I will not allow myself to be _sent_ to Hell, this is crazy I have never done a thing wrong. I have committed no crime, and you must think I am bloody mad if I am going to stand by, whoever these _Archangels _may be, and let you harm anymore innocent people-as you have so frequently felt power in doing in this house." My voice raise with each sentence, and by the end of my words I was practically screaming at him.

"Do you really not know? Do you not, _flower_?" I choked at the word, unable to breathe as he spat that word-that intimate name-at me. "It is not true, Jev-Jev certainly would have told me," I whispered softly, mostly to myself. "Ignorant girl, he is an _angel_-a powerful one-but still an angel. Jev has no authority to fraternize with a human girl such as yourself, it is against their code. He does not love you for he can love no one but the _holy one_ himself," Mr. Kent said, viciously spitting out the reference like something vile he discovered on his tongue.

"Jev..." I whimpered his name, then stared Mr. Kent in the eyes with every fiber of my being burning with determination. "No matter who he is, or they are, I will not allow any harm to come to them. And, as I said before and mean every word, I will not allow you to take me anywhere. Most certainly not the Underworld."

Stephen stared at me for a long moment, as if calculating his response while gouging my expression."My dear, you seem to forget...you have no choice in the matter, it is your destiny."

Afraid and determined, I felt walls of blackness dot my vision as Mr. Kent's cold eyes faded from my vision. The last thing I recall is considering which case he meant I had no choice in-going to Hell or saving Jev, or maybe both-but as I fell into a void of darkness I felt the memory of the conversation slipping away. And I could not, for the life of me, recall what Mr. Kent and I had been passionately conversing over.

**Jev's POV:**

Everything was all set up for the guests to arrive, and I paced back and forth while contemplating how to show Lilly a smashing good time but also keep her out of harms way. Many people were beginning to arrive but when I saw Gabriella climb out of a coach, followed by the Kent ladies, my heart leap in my chest as my eyes searched for Lilly. However, through the great mass of bright fabrics, my eyes did not meet Lilly's so I waltzed over to Gabriella for an explanation.

Weaving through the crowd, I made sure to stay hidden from the Kent ladies searching eyes, and grabbed Gabriella by the elbow-leading her away from the group. "Where is Lilly?" I whispered to her, softly and my words full of weariness. Gabriella smiled widely and greeted me warmly, saying Lilly would be here in moments time for she had been asked to help with something before leaving for the ball. "So you just left her there, alone?" It did not sound like something Gabriella, who always fiercely protected Lilly, would do. "Oh, heavens no. Mr. Kent is going to bring her back with him, he said they would travel in a coach here after they sorted some work in his office that could not wait until tomorrow," Gabriella sang cheerfully, as if this was a great benefit to Lilly-to be alone with the monster who once beat her senseless over a spilled wine bottle.

With that fact in my head, I curiously pushed my way into Gabriella's mind because I sensed something strange was going on. And when I was met with a bunch of thick smoke that consumed her thoughts my heart gave a worried start, this was very bad. A clouded mind such as hers usually hints toward foul-play, a fallen angel or Nephlim that has put mind tricks in your brain in order to control your thoughts and/or memory.

Suddenly, as I was about to speak to Gabriella, I saw Mr. Kent-Stephen-walk into the room with an arrogant and chilling expression on his face as he searched the room. Then meeting my eyes he smiled viciously, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, and turned away in search of something. Finding the remainder of the Kent family, Stephen walked over to join his party-picking up a brandy on the way.

Search around the room, even though it was pointless, I looked for any sign of Lilly. And sure enough, as I suspected, she was not here.

**Lilly's POV:**

_ is what this all must be, just a dream. Why else would I be sitting in my father's lap again, and why else would my mother be seated indain-style in a chair beside my bed with a thick, leather-bound book cradled in her hands? No, they are gone in reality but this defies reality. This dreamworld that always brings me back to a time where things were perfect, a time when things where right. Why else would my father be smoothing my hair back and braiding it while my mother's eyes glowed with mystery? _

_Of course, it was not really mystery, my mother had told the story I asked for thousands of times. She hardly even needed the leather-bound book for reference, but I suspected she just liked to feel its familiar pages in her hands._

_"What story would you like tonight, Lilly? The story of Aphrodite, or Achllies? Or perhaps Zees, or Apollo?" My mother smiled as I shook my head back and forth, allowing a laugh to spill out of her beautiful face. "No? Then, pardon me miss, what story would you like to hear?"_

_"Mommy, tell the one of Demeter and Zeus' daughter. Please, please!" My tiny voice sounded so young and innocent, ignorant from all the sadness that was soon to come. However, that moment was perfect and we were all together-a family._

_"The one of Persephone, again? My goodness, sweetie, you would think you were named after it of something," my mother teased me with her smile growing wider on her face as she leaned forward to poke at my stomach, gently. I giggled in response, and turned my face up to my father. "Please daddy, tell mommy to tell the story again?" My father smiled down at me, chuckling softly. "Your mother does not take orders, my dear. She is a free bird that forever will remain untamed, perhaps if we ask her nicely again she will say yes." He looks to my mother, with adoration clear on his face and love written in his eyes._

_"Very well, if the young Lilly requests it, then in shall be," my mother says and laughs before beginning. "Once upon a time there was a young woman playing in a meadow with a few Nymph companions, her name was Persephone. She was the daughter of Zeus and the harvest-goddess Demeter, who was very protective of her daughter. Anyways, Persephone's womanly beauty began to shine through her child-like innocence, and the goddess began to attract the attention of the Greek god Hades-who was Zeus' brother and ruler of the Underworld. However Hades was unfamiliar with the 'wooing' processes, and instead of striving to get Persephone's attention he took matters into his own hands. After asking, and receiving approval from Zeus, for Persephone's hand Hades kidnapped her that bright day in the meadow. She had paused to pick some narcissus from the field to bring home to her mother, but suddenly the meadow opened up and Hades reached and snatched Persephone away-taking her to his kingdom to make her his queen. Part of Persephone began to grow very fond of the god Hades, and she was enjoying her role as Queen-and did all she could to brighten the underworld up. Although Persephone grew to love Hades, she became lonely for her mother's love and companionship, and missed the life she knew on earth."_

_"Meanwhile, her mother-Demeter-was very grave and angry at the disappearance of her beloved daughter, and so she searched for her. Then she learned that Zeus had been involved in Persephone's abduction, and to say she was furious is a great understatement. Demeter refused to let any crops grow on earth until Persephone was returned home, safely. Zeus consented, however Persephone had tasted food from the underworld-pomegranate seeds-and was forced to spend a part of the year with her husband, serving as queen of the underworld. Persphone's visits to earth marked the flowering of spring and summer. And, upon her absence, Demeter caused the plants to die and growth stop-creating fall and winter." My mother finished the story and looked at me for the questions she knew I had on my lips._

_"But why did Persephone eat the pomegranate seeds, did she not know what it would cause?" I said, formulating my question carefully in my young mind. My mother smiled and a light in her eyes glinted from the moonlight outside. "Well, actually, Persephone knew full well that anyone who ate while in the underworld would not be permitted to return, even if you are a goddess, and she ate the seeds anyways." _

_"But why would she want to be taken away from her life with her mother and comfort, she had to stay down with Hades in the dark underworld." I said curiously. Then my mother gazed into my father's face, pure love seeping from her core._

_"Because sometimes you do not think, and you have to just jump at a desired situation that comes to you. And although it may not be easy, you have to make the best of a situation." My mother's words began to sound distant and fading, and as the image started to break apart in my eyes I tried so desperately to cling to it._


	18. Chapter 18Cinderella to the Ball

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush!**_

**Takeiteasycharlie: Thank you for the kind words of support, as always I am thankful for your devotion and am glad you enjoy reading. And as for it ending...well, I have a few more ideas up my sleeve but you will just have to wait and see. Thank you, dear! =]**

**Lilly's POV:**

I woke and all I could think about was the fact that I had no idea how I had gotten where I was, from the floor I slowly I took in my surroundings. Had I not been helping someone with something? Why was the peach dress that covered my body in shreds, and how had I gotten to the room Gabriella and I share? So many questions, but why was it that when I raked my brain I could not form a single answer.

Shaking my head, I move stumble to the door and attempt to turn the knob to open it but my heart sinks when I discover it is locked. Confused I search for the lock I must have placed on it for some reason but my hand slipped along the smooth surface of the door, the door was locked from the outside. Someone had locked me in here, and as I slid down the door to the floor my mind came to options of whom placed me captive. Lady Kent would, as would all the Kent's. Letting out a cry of frustration I got to my feet and began to pound on the door, pleading for someone to come rescue me.

I hear the sound of church bells chiming outside, counting nine rings as a silence settles on the town and in the room. I am not going to make it to the ball, not going to dance with Jev and share his smiles, I realize with an aching heart. Furious, I pound on the door until I can bear no more pain in my clenched fists and weak wrists.

Suddenly, feeling all was lost and considering defeat, I hear foot-steps padding down the hall.

"Lilly?" George said with a voice full of curiosity, as I see his feet from beneath the door. "George, please, you have to let me out of here. I am not sure who for certain, but I think the Kent's locked me." I hear a rustling behind the door, some pounding, and then silence.

"George, are you alright?" My ears were graced by the same erie silence as before, until foot-steps made there way towards me with haste. I hear the lock jingle and slide out of place, with a metallic sound hitting the floor with a loud "ping." When the door creaks open I want to kiss George, and I restrain myself enough to simply embrace him tightly with relief.

"I am forever in your debt George, thank you." My voice quivers slightly and I feel a chill from the drafty hall, then I remember the grave state Gabriella's dress is in and groan. Looking down at the damage, I hear George sharply intake a breathe.

"My word, Miss Lilly, what on earth happened?" Silently, I shake my head. "That is just it, I cannot remember a bloody thing. I just woke up on the floor, in the bedroom, and found the door locked," I say in a daze. George squints his elderly eyes at me and frowns, rubbing his arm. "Why, Miss Lilly, you were suppose to go back with Master Kent to the party after you were finished helping him organize his papers."

"Organize his papers?" My words tumble out with foreign acknowledgement. "Wait, pardon, but where is Master Kent now?" However, my gut already seems to know the answer even before George confirms my suspicions. "Master Kent left about an hour ago, he informed me you were not feeling well and retired to your quarters. I prepared soup and was about to bring you some when I heard you in distress," George said, hesitantly.

I let out a sigh of frustration, and peer down at the dress again. Frowning, I attempt to think of something in my wardrobe that would be presentable to wear, and bit my lip when I come up with no solution.

"Need something else to wear, my dear?" George looks at me curiously, waiting for me to answer. "No offense George, but somehow I do not find it possible that you would have a dress tucked away somewhere. Let alone that it would fit me if you did by chance," I say carefully, not wanting to offend him in any way.

"As a matter of fact I do, but no for some strange reason that may be swimming through your head right now." He smiles, a gentle and wise smile filled with old memories. Curiously, I peer at him with one eyebrow raised in acknowledgement.

"Come with me, Miss Lilly," he says, turning and walking down the hall without waiting for me to reply. I follow, hesitantly, and find that we have arrived to his quarters. And upon entering George tells me to have a seat, disappearing into his closet before I can object.

"Awe, yes. Here it is." I jump at George's sudden reappearance, looking at him curiously as he holds a long box in his arms. "George-" I begin to say. "Your mother wished for me to give this to you at a special occasion, and I fell this is frankly a special one. Indeed?" His words render me speechless, and I simply stare at the long box as George places it in my arms.

"Go ahead. Open it," George says with a smile. Hesitantly I lift the lid to the box and push away the paper preserving it with care, and what meets my eyes causes me to gasp.

It is beautiful, a ivory fabric that feels like flower pedals under the lace that graces the body, skirts, and shoulders. I lift it to my face and imagine the faint smell of my mother in the seams, letting out a sob as the scent overwhelms me with emotion. Then, gaining control over myself I look at George with a watery smile. "Thank you," I whisper to him as emotions tumble through my veins.

He smiles and lifts something from the box, it is ivory adorned with pure sliver. "This also was your mothers," George says and holds the scrap of color out to me. A mask, my brain faintly translates the foreign object in my hands. I smile and thank the heavens for another chance, a chance to be with Jev.

"Would you lace me up George? I dare say, I would hate to miss the big event," I say grinning as a mischievous glint enters my eyes.

**Jev's POV:**

**.com/imgres?q=drew+barrymore+ever+after+dress&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1086&bih=483&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnso&tbnid=4j4-4HllAC-klM:&imgrefurl=.com/blog/%3Fp%3D418&docid=IrQgKfa7_6EKhM&imgurl=.&w=495&h=747&ei=ZGo0T8T-EMnZ0QGR5pG6Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=399&vpy=6&dur=1966&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=90&ty=156&sig=109251384747598807102&page=1&tbnh=82&tbnw=67&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0** (Lilly's gown, without the wings. =])

I was entering a state between panic and anger as I trained my gaze on Stephen Kent, and as my fists began to curl I knew I was going to explode soon. Where was Lilly? What had he done with her? Images of her previous mutilation, Lilly's bruised and battered body, flashed in my mind and I so yearned to punch something. Preferably a Mr. Stephen Kent.

I was making my way over to the pompous ass, to stop his infuriating laughter and smiles, and then I noticed a hushed silence fell upon the room. I turned to see what everyone was making a big fuss about and my eyes beheld a sight so beautiful my mouth dropped. A proportion of her face, like everyone else's, was concealed by a mask. However, as she made her way down the stairs-with an entrance that put Dabria's in a dull light-and was close enough for me to see into her face, I knew. _Flower_. I whispered the word into her mind, smiling, as I looked into Lilly's sunflower eyes. Eyes like no other person I had ever encountered.

I extend my hand out for her to take, a smile appears on her lips as my hand cups Lilly's and I tenderly press my lips to the back of her hand. Leading her to the dance floor, I pull her against me holding one of her hands in mine while the other supports her shoulder and back. "You look beautiful, as always, but exceptional tonight," I whisper into her ear, and looking into her eyes whisper into her mind. _Flower, my beautiful flower._

Lilly tenses at my mind trick and looks into my eyes in confusion, but more curious with a flicker of recognition. "Jev," she says softly, her tone muddled with emotion as her eyes search mine for answers. In response, I pull her closer. Closer to my heart to feel it beating against hers, strong and true.

We dance for over an hour, whispering tales of two lovers in each other's ears as I swing Lilly gracefully around the dance floor. Our hearts filled to the brim with clinches' and happiness.

Caught up in the moment I forgot how worried I had been only minutes before her arrival, now everything was falling back into place. "You worried me, Flower. I thought something had happened to you, or that you had decided not to come." At my words Lilly's eyes widen, as if she just woke up from a dream, and she whipped her head around in search of something. Or someone. Lilly's mouth hardens into a straight line as she takes in the view of the Kent's, who are conversing with another wealthy family.

Then Lilly's eyes gaze into mine, with a look of rebellion, and an expression heated with fire and anger. "Mr. Kent locked me in my quarters, and I cannot remember what happened or how he even got me in there. The dress Gabriella let me wear was in shreds on my body when I woke up, George told me said I was not feeling well and decided to stay home. I just-I cannot remember _anything_ that happened, Jev. I have been trying but it is all fragmented, I do not even recall him asking me for help-let alone remember helping him sort the papers." Lilly's brow furrows in frustration, but my mind has begun turning recklessly as my body chills with numbness creeping into my limbs at her words.

I glance over at Stephen and attempt to invade his mind, however, instantly I am met with a block and pain shoots viciously into my mind. At that moment Stephen whips his head in my direction and meets my eyes, smiling as he raises a glass of wine up in my direction as if he is dedicating a toast to me. No, it is not dedication he is showing me because it is something much worse. He is taunting me. And suddenly, I realize it all makes sense, and that destiny is running its course.

**Chapter 18 up, sorry it took so long! I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, depending on how busy my schedule is so bear with me. Do not worry I am not abandoning post. Reviews, please! Tell me your thoughts, thank you. =]**


	19. Chapter 19Mask of Love

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush!**_

**Lilly's POV:**

It was like a dream. The way we were dancing, like two bodies moving together as one, gazing into each others eyes as though we were alone on this massive dance floor-in this world, just the two of us. Perfect. So complete I forgot about everything else muddling my life-the Kent's, my flawed memory...everything. Everything but this moment.

Gabriella was always telling me to live for the moment, forget the pain of the past, and the future will figure things out for itself. Maybe I should take to listening to her opinions more often because Jev was the one thing that shined the pain of the past away, making want to live in this moment, and hand over the reins to fate to dictate my future. Letting the chips fall where they may.

Feeling these emotions so vigorously, I was forcefully slapped with an emotion I had yet to consider seriously. Until now. Is this what love feels like? How do I feel about Jev? I fancied him immensely, but love? I was not certain. And say if I did, what would Jev say if I told him? No, I could never do that. It is considered unattainable for me to announce such feeling to a man of Jev's stature, let alone him returning the feelings in a situation such as this.

Uh. I was running my thoughts in circles, why did I keep pushing at the barrier separating Jev's and my own world. He fancied me enough to get to know me, not to mention the fact that he is here now-living in this moment with me, mirror the look written in my eyes.

Yes. I think I love him, I think unconsciously, and find not a trace of doubt or fable encoded in my brain or heart. My heartstrings tug at the thought but I know my heart is also filled with happiness as my head envisons fantasies of my knight in shining armor coming to my rescue, sweeping me up on that terrifying black horse and freeing me from Kent manor. Freedom and love. But that almost never happens to people like me, slaves bound by the chains of society and class.

However the real question is, will he have me?

**Jev's POV:**

Lilly giggled as I twirled her, a beautiful smile that lit up her face and brought a flaming brightness to her sunflower eyes. All I could think of was that all I wanted was her, my flower. My delicate, beautiful flower. The one I wished to protect and hold in my arms, rather than ravish her and pluck away her sweet innocence.

Suddenly I felt intense eyes on us and as I casually spun around, with Lilly still safely in my arms, I met the cold eyes of Stephen Kent once more. However, strangely, he only glanced at me for a second before looking to Lilly with a curious stare. Question sparked his features, and I realized he did not yet understand that it was Lilly under the mask and elegantly, shimmering gown.

I did not enjoy the look he was giving her; however, after a few moments, Stephen dismissed Lilly's exsistence with nothing more than a bored expression painted on his cold face.

Now out of the line of fire I turned my face to Lilly, bending low to emphasis my intimate intentions and our private conversation. In reaction, Lilly gazed into my eyes with a blissful look on her face and smiled softly, shy.

"Shall we go somewhere more private? I am done sharing you with the rest of the world, now I am selfish and want you only for myself." I smirk with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as Lilly blushes, nodding in agreement.

I take her outside, escorting her around to the grand gardens that such elite human folk find so much appeal in boasting about. We near the waterfall that is fenced with marble, and I seat myself quietly as I look at Lilly.

Her attention is absorbed in the heavens above, as the stars shine bright and the moon hangs low and full. I raise my hand to her face, tracing her features. Chin to cheek. To nose, to forehead. And as her eyes flutter shut, I brush my fingers gently over each eyelid. Then my fingers trail to her lips, and my body aches with yearning.

"Jev," Lilly whispers with eyes full of something indescrible. "Flower," I mumble softly, leaning in to capture her lips and taste her. However, a breathe away, I pull back as something sparks into my brain.

"I want to show you something, however, you are not obligated to accept if you find it...improper." Lilly looks at me with questions on her lips but I stop her, placing a quick peck on her lips.

"I would like to show you to my chambers, there is a secret passage we can follow so we will not be seen by anyone. However, like I said, you can object. The ball is in your court, my lady." I bowed to her and saw a small, hesitant smile on her face as shadows darkened at her cheeks.

"Y-yes, I would very much like that," she said quietly and smiled.

**My, my what will happen next? =] Thoughts, ideas? Reviews please!**


	20. Chapter 20Tell me

**I do not own Hush, Hush!**

**Lilly's POV:**

I held onto Jev's arm as we walked down the big hallway, with our footsteps bouncing echoes between the pillars of marble outlining the hall. As much as I tried to keep my hands from trembling it did not seem to be working, my body was jumping between nervous excitement and paralyzing fear.

Deciding we wanted the upmost privacy, we agreed on not speaking until we reached his room, in order to ensure that no one would follow us. However once we did reach the room, I found myself practically convulsing out of my skin because the trembling had skyrocketed. My heat beat so loudly in my chest I felt like it was going to burst. Jev looked down the hall, as a precaution, before leading us in through a solid-wooden door.

With his back to me Jev listened for any sounds in the hall, which is good because I was beyond the point of shivering uncontrollably and I needed to get a hold of my self quickly before Jev turned around to find me acting like a mentally insane patient. Oh no, too late. He's looking at me and has a concerned face etched on his face. Lovely.

"Lilly, love, what is it? You are shaking like a leaf." Jev frowns and rushes over to me, immediately running his hands up and down my arms that seem to have broke out in gooseflesh. His touch only made my heart pound harder, and my lip was beginning to tremble. What was wrong with me, I care deeply for Jev. I even went as far as to believe that I am in love with him, but I had yet to express that to him. Maybe that was it, maybe my emotions were going on overdrive because I admitted to myself that I have fallen for Jev but he does not know that.

_Flower._

I looked up in shock at Jev, and met his concerned dark eyes that flickered with some foreign emotion I had never seen before. But that voice, I was sure it was Jev's, but it seemed to come from...inside my thoughts. How was that possible? Wait...have I not thought this before? Strange. I could of swore I had the same thought before, many times in fact, and yet while I rack my brain I cannot find one semblance of a situation such as this.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Flower." Jev breathes into my ear and I jump at the unexpected closeness, which is complete rubbish because why on earth would I ever not want to be close to Jev.

"I-I um, I am not sure. So this is your room, it is beautiful." And it was the elegant black and white furnishings must have cost a fortune, and to have a bed made of complete silk made my toes curl at the very thought. But then I began to imagine other things on the bed, in the bed, thoughts involving Jev which caused heat to rise in my cheeks at the very sight of the massive bed. My body began to tremble again.

"Lilly, calm down, I am not seducing you. I just wanted to get you alone and have some privacy, while I tell you how beautiful you look tonight and how luck I am." He chuckles at my wide-eyed reaction, and cups my face in his hands.

"So, you _do not_ want to...you know?" I trail off lamely, feeling as though I am becoming more simple by the minute. Jev laughs at my words, but before I can object to me being serious he kisses my lips tenderly. It is a long lingering kiss that hints of suggestive passion, one that causes my entire face to warm and my heartbeat to soar. I am speechless.

"Flower, there is no one I have ever wanted more than I want you. Right now. But I respect you and do not want to push you into anything you are not ready for, that was not my intention on bringing you here." Jev's words hold a tone of complete seriousness, and then he breaks out into that smirk. "However, if you were to suggest it, lets just say I would not stop you from taking advantage of me." He winks and I can feel my face darken another shade of red.

I look down at the floor, embarrassed, and act like I have recently become fascinated with my shoes and the texture of the flooring. Then I feel breathe on the back of my neck and whimper slightly as Jev coils his arms around my waist from behind, while placing searing kisses on my neck that make my knees go weak.

At that moment, I knew, I had to tell him because there was no other moment I felt more serious than now. I love him, and I wanted him to know it. I wanted to show it to him. To be with him because it was the one thing I had the choice at accepting or refusing, for once I was in control.

"J-Jev," I stuttered out becoming overwhelmed with his kisses to the peak to moaning out loudly, actually his name did come out as kind of like a moan. I feel him smile into the flesh of my throat, kissing tenderly up to my ear and covering me in his heavenly scent of mint and leather.

"Lilly," he said my name like a prayer, as if it were something worth worshiping. Me? I tried to clear the fog forming in my brain and turned around to face him, determined to tell him what I need to say.

"Jev," I say seriously. In reaction, Jev's face hardens with concern and guilt. "What is it, Flower? I am sorry if I was too forward, I jus-" I stopped his rambling with a kiss on the lips, and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I love you," I whisper softly, silently hoping that I did not just ruin everything as Jev stares at me with a dumbfounded expression.

**Jev's POV:**

I stared at Lilly, speechless. There was no going back now, if I told her how I truly feel I will have committed a huge sin, and that is why I hesitate before answering. However, Lilly does not know that and suddenly I see a look of embarrassment and mortification creeping up on her face. She turns her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at me, determined to act like I do not exist as she looks everywhere in the room but in my direction.

"Lilly," I begin with careful softness, caressing her name on my tongue. "No. It is okay, it is no big deal. I just-I...Oh, this conversation is rubbish. Can we just pretend I did not say anything? Just forget the whole this and boom, it is gone." She is rambling and I walk to her in order to hold her. How was it she had gotten so far away?

"Lilly," I try again, but she is determined not to meet my eyes and my stomach drops as I realize her eyes beginning to shine with tears. Tears she is trying so desperately to hold back.

"No, really, it is quite alright. Shall we speak of something else? The...ball is beautiful, it is a lovely event that everyone will be talking about for weeks if not longer." I my feet are flush with hers at this point, but her gaze still flints away.

"Flower. Lilly, look at me." My voice is filled with desperation, which I believe Lilly notices because her beautiful eyes flick to mine for a second before returning to the ground again.

"Please," Lilly whispers to the ground as she plea is coated in shame. "Please, just forget I said anything. It is okay that you do not feel the same, I understand, it was just a foolish thing for me to say."

I touch Lilly's cheek trying to coax her eyes to meet mine because I want to look her in the eyes while I say it, while I tell her how much I love her too. "But that is just the thing, I do," I say seriously.

Her brain seems to absorb my statement and her eyes, sparkling with tears, quickly lock on mine. "P-Pardon?" Lilly's voice chokes with emotion as a tear escapes, rolling down her pale cheek.

I grab her hand and hold it to my heart as I look deeply into her eyes. "I love you Lilly. Flower, I have never loved anyone or anything in my life before right now, and I am telling you that not to scare or trick you but because it is the honest truth. I love you, I love you and it scare the hell out of me." I kiss away each tear from her cheeks, slowly and with care. And then I held her in my arms as if any moment she might disappear, fade away like vapor in the sky and far beyond my reach.

"Jev," Lilly whispers against my chest. "Yes, Flower?" I glance down at Lilly but her face is concealed, buried in the cloth of my shirt. Suddenly, I feel my chest warm considerably and realize with a smile that she is blushing.

"What is it, love?" I say with a smirk but a smile pulls at my lips. Lilly, my beautiful little blushing china-doll. Oh how she would hate for me to call her that, I smile to myself thinking.

"Jev, I want to..." My brow furrows curious at what it is Lilly wants, and determined to give it to her for it is a rare chance that she asks for anything. "What is it that you want? Tell me, and I will do all in my power to get it for you."

"No...it is not something I _want_, well, it is but I-I..." I feel her face flush even warmer against my chest and I reluctantly pull her away from me so I can look her in the eyes, but she is avoiding my gaze again.

Then, suddenly, she looks at me with upmost seriousness while biting at her lip. "I want you to make love to me, Jev."

**Okay, so for the next chapter I need some feedback; obviously it is going to be a sex scene sooo, yeah, but the better question for you guys would be if it should be explicit or not. Thoughts, feelings? Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21I Would Die Happy

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush!**_

**Sorry for the wait needed to think about this chapter a lot. More reviews would be nice, but thank you as always to **_**Takeiteasycharlie!**_

**By the way this is rated M for MATURE readers, this chapter includes the M rating just for the warning. Enjoy =]**

**Lilly's POV:**

We are a mass of tangled limbs, pulled taunt by the magnetic rope that ties us together. I pulled on Jev's shirt and he slipped it off while keeping us in a passionate embrace, as he ran his hands up and down my sides. My hands shake as I went to unbutton his trousers, and Jev suddenly stopped me with his hand.

"Lilly," Jev whispered lacing his hand in mine and bring the back of our interwined hands to my cheek, and pressing his lips to the back of my hand. I close my eyes and lean my cheek into our hands, feeling the heat of his lips and his delicious breathe invading my senses. Loving the way he says my name, like I am something of worth, and becoming overwhelmed with his intoxicating scent of mint overpowering the leather. God how I loved that smell.

"Flower, are you sure? I do not want you to think just because we told each other that...We do not have to, my love. If you are not ready that is alright." I opened my eyes and smiled softly as I leaned forward to kiss him but he pressed a finger to my lips to silence my actions.

"I am serious, Lilly. I do not wish for you to regret this, to regret...me. I love you, and I will wait till the realms of Hell close up if I must. If that is as long as it takes, I will wait for you." Jev's black eyes search mine in a flood of ink, coated in concern, and awaiting my answer.

"Jev," I begin and do not know where to start, so many emotions are tumbling inside me like a fierce wave determined to bring me to my knees. "Touch me," I say with desire racing through my veins. Jev looks at me for a long moment, something unreadable flashing in his dark eyes, and I notice my hesitant image reflected in his eyes like a mirror. "Please. Touch me, Je-." My voice takes on a hint of confidence and Jev moves forward to smash his lip onto mine before I can even finish saying his name, pleading for him.

Jev slips off his boots, without unlacing them, and grabs me by the waist to pull me closer towards him. I tightly place my hands on his biceps and squeeze his muscles gently for encouragement, telling him to keep going. And never stop how he is making me feel.

His tongue caress mine in a passionate kiss filled with heat, while he moves his hands down to my hips pushing me against him. It is then that I notice that he wants this as bad as I do, the hard bulge in his trousers hints at his throbbing desire. Liking the feeling I grind my hips into his with a hesitant bit of force, and move my hands to explore the beautiful muscle covering the front of his body. I trail my fingertips over the expanse of his chest, down to his sides, and close on his hips pressing the heat of our bodies together.

Jev groans, and I look up to meet eyes filled with wanting before he bends slightly placing his arms at my thighs and cradles me in his arms in one swift motion. Taking advantage of the situation I place my lips on the flesh of his neck, gently kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. As a result, Jev lets out another moan and tightens his hold on me as he carries me to his bed.

Setting me at the foot of the bed, with my legs dangling over the edge, Jev kneels in front of me and carefully slips off my shoes while looking deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure?" Jev says huskily, fighting through the desire while rubbing his palms up and down my legs. I bend forward and extend my hands, seeking his in return, and after clasping our hands together I urged him forward. Closer to me. "Yes. God yes." Jev smirks slightly at my response and puts his lips to my ear.

"Lets not bring _him_ into in now, shall we?" I laugh a little at his words, but feel as though there is some hidden meaning behind them. However, once Jev places his lips to my throat I lose all semblance of any thought formulating in my brain. Kissing and licking down to where my collarbone and shoulder connect, I heard a loud moan and became embarrassed when I realized it came from my lips.

I feel Jev smile against my skin and he slowly begins taking off my dress, before I know it I am naked on the bed while he stares down at me. It is enough to make anyone self-conscious and when I wrap my arms around myself to conceal some of the embarrassment of my body, Jev frowns and shakes his head as he stares at me.

"You're too beautiful, Lilly." Jev's voice chokes with emotion as he picks me up and sets me at the center of the beg before climbing on top of me seconds later. I shiver at the feel of his warm skin against mine and gasp as he tastes my flesh in sections, neck to shoulder, shoulder to chest.

Running his hands up and down my arms causes me to shiver, but it is the feeling he causes when he claims my breast that makes me gasp in pleasure. His eyes were smoldering with desire and he smiled a wicked grin as he cupped my breast and licked around my nipple and kissing each of the two with wet lips. Then, Jev sucked and bit lightly causing me to grip the sheets to restrain myself from another loud moan.

Jev looked up at me grinning a devilish smile before gathering my wrists in his hand. "Now none of that, my Flower. I want to know how much pleasure I bring to you-hear it, see it...feel it." I moaned as he finished his sentence because he glided his hand down south as he spoke. His hand rested on my wet core, and I pleaded for him to continue with my eyes.

"Say it. Tell me what you want, Flower." His voice caused chills down her spine, so deep and sexy. "Touch me, Jev. Feel me, please. I am yours." His pointer finger gently penetrated me and my whole body shakes and he looks into my eyes in concern as he pushes his finger in and out of me, slowly and patiently. A moan escapes from my lips and Jev adds another finger. My body is on fire, red hot with desire and all I want to do is touch Jev's body but my hands are still bound in his grasp.

"Jev," I say, or more like pant, as I look to his hands in question. In response he gives me a wide grin. "Pardon?" "Remove your hands so I can touch you," I demand without thinking and then flush. Jev flashes a toothy grin and obeys. "Your wish is my command, Flower."

Free from Jev's containment I rush to smooth my hands over his hard body but he veers downward, still toying with my mound of tightly bound muscles. I feel the ecstasy climbing in my body and I bite my lip as I tremble.

Suddenly, Jev pulls his fingers out and objections rise to my lips but are quickly silenced when he presses his lips to my core. Desire shoots to my loins and I cry out in pleasure; meanwhile, Jev's body shakes and he looks up at me chuckling softly. "If you like that you have not seen anything yet. Just wait." I shiver at his words, and realize what he means as he slowly licks my vagina from the entrance up to my clit, moving freely from both my inner lips and massaging each with his tongue. I sigh in pleasure and feel my pulse race inside.

Then he gently thrust his tongue inside of me, in and out with slow precision. To say I moaned would be an understatement, and Jev grinned as the sound reached his ears while continuing to explore me.

The pleasure was building higher and higher until I felt as if I were about to explode, and then Jev enveloped my clit into his mouth quickly before releasing it-repeating the action a few more times before sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it, alternating between light and aggressive and driving me over the edge.

I screamed, feeling a huge release on my built up pleasure, as my eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Jev moved up my body, kissing his way up until he reached my face, and grabbed my hand in his. "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" I shake my head and feel the surge of desire beginning to crash into me again as I inhale his scent, which seems to have filled to room in its mint and leather blissful intoxication.

I look down and realize he still has his trousers on, and without thinking I flip us so I am on top of him. Jev's eyes widen in surprise at my boldness, and I must say I am a bit surprised myself. I have no idea what I am doing. However, I hold the hand that still intertwines us up and look at the contrast of our skin tones before kissing each of his fingertips slowly, gazing into his eyes without breaking contact with each press of my lips to his fingers.

Jev groans when he discovers my other hand pressing against the bulge in his trousers, and grinds is hard member into my hand. "Make love to me, Jev." I whisper with our eyes locked on each other, and I unbutton his trousers and slide every bit of remaining fabric down his strong legs. A curl of my hair falls onto Jev's face as I look down at him, he turns us over so he is on top, and tucks the stray hair behind my ear while caressing my cheek.

"Are you certain you want this, Lilly? It is alright if you wish to stop." I smile at his sweetness, and feel the weight of desire dragging me under as I look at him. He is so beautiful. Dangerous, but very beautiful. And I wanted him, all of him.

"Yes, I have never been more certain in my life." My voice speaks the truth and as I feel him hover over me, I feel him press against my entrance. He looks at me for admittance once last time, and I give to him, before he pushes into the heat of me with care.

Pain washed over me in a flood of emotion as he claimed me, and my eyes brimmed with tears that cause Jev to cease all movement in concern.

"It is alright, Flower. I am right here baby." _I love you_. That was whispered into my mind and it sounded like Jev, it had to be.

Soon that pain turned into a shoot of pleasure and I told him to keep going. Thrusting deeper with each time, Jev tried to be gentle but I found myself wanting more and moved my hips in encouragement.

"Oooh, Lilly." Jev moaned as my muscles coiled around his length and he pushed further into me. I moaned and smiled at the sound of my name, loving it. And then he began to plunge into me faster and with more force. I moaned loudly in pleasure and scrapped my nails down his back in order to anchor my emotions in some way. However, the pleasure was rising so high and quick as my heart beat wildly and begged for release.

"J-Jev," I moaned while he looked into my eyes with an expression of love and desire. I screamed as my high reached its climax, and orgasm in such a way that brought blots of light into my vision. I kept moving my hips to meet his until he called out my name with such passion that I knew he came before I felt him fill me.

I lay my head on Jev's chest as he holds me close, as though he never wishes to let go. God knows I never want to let go, this moment I have reached my happiest. One, two, three. I listen to his heartbeat in content.

"I love you, Lilly. More than anything in this world, Flower. And I am never going to let anything ever happen to you." His voice is filled with honesty and I feel tears form in my eyes as I look at him with a smile on my face.

"I love you, Jev."

And if I were to die, I would die happy because for once-in many years-in my life I am loved. Truly loved.


	22. Chapter 22Awakening

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

**Lilly's POV: **

Laying next to Jev, with his arms tightly wrapped around me, I breathe in his scent as he nuzzles against my neck. We fall asleep in pure bliss, consumed in our love for one another that I did not notice the door creaked ajar. Puzzleed, I grab a sheet to cover my body and walk to close the door with a click. When I turn around I jump at the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor, and see something moving in the darkness.

"J-Jev," I whisper, my throat clogged with fear because I have the feeling it is not him. I swallow, hard. The footsteps get closer and I look in the distance at the bed and find Jev sleeping soundly, hugging a pillow in place of me. When I turn back I see the outline of a figure, and bite my lip wondering if I should scream.

The shadowy figure moved forward and I wished I would have screamed because Mr. Kent stood with a dark expression on his face, and moved toward me with a quickness I did not even know was possible. I opened my mouth to scream but found no sound when I cried out desperately, as he grabbed me.

_Now, now Lillianna. We do not want to wake up lover boy now do we? No we do not._

Stephen smiled cruelly and suddenly everything that was clouded in my memory came rushing back. Mr. Kent asking for me to help him before going to the party, him attacking me, but most of all the words he said. Inside my head. I looked at Jev, helplessly, saying his name over and over as tears ran down my face. And then I remembered him whispering _I love you_ into my mind as we made love, and the last bit of the puzzle falls into place.

Jev was an angel and Mr. Kent wished to destroy him, I shivered and Mr. Kent turned me around so his breathe was in my ear as I looked at Jev, pleading for him to wake up as I struggled to get away from Stephen.

_It is no use struggling, I can catch you just as easily again. Now look, look at the sleeping angel, so enticing and the love of your life. How is too bad this is the last time you will see him. Almost._

He picks me up and suddenly my body is paralyzed, I can barely pick up my head to look at Jev one last time. Mr. Kent picks up my dress, lays a daffodil on the pillow next to Jev's sleeping form, and drags me out of the room like a rag-doll as salty tears fall to the floor.

**Jev's POV:**

I wake up and I do not feel Lilly's warmth against my skin, I look for her but all I find is a single daffodil on the pillow she had laid her head down on before cuddling into my chest. Looking around I find her dress gone but her shoes still remaining by the bed, where I had slowly taken them off of her.

Something was not right, I picked up the flower and found a note fluttering off the stem. Smiling I pick up the slip of paper, thinking it is from Lilly, but that smile is quickly washed away in a wave of fear as I read the message.

_Come to the woods behind my manor at 3AM. Bring your friends, angel, or your precious girl dies a slow and painful death that even you will be unable to revive._

_Lord Stephen Kent_

How could I let this happen? I had promised her I would keep her safe, that I would not let anyone harm her and now I was eating my words. Had she cried out when he took her, and I just kept on sleeping without a care in the world? I punch the wall, feeling no pain except the pain of my heart beating painfully in my chest at the thought of Lilly cold and afraid.

I get dressed numbly and look at my watch and it is 2AM, I walk out of the house hearing Dabria scream after me as I slam the door shut. I will finish this now, finish him.

I get Nico from the stables, and ride until I have reached the cold manor cloaked in darkness. Letting Nico free I finish my walk on foot, and step into the realms of my own personal Hell.

**This is a bit short but I needed this chapter so it would flow better. Reviews please! Please!**


	23. Chapter 23Need a Hero

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

**Lilly's POV:**

I am shivering but it is not from the frigid air biting at my skin as I lay on the ground, bound by thick ropes that roughly burn my skin as I try to undo the offending threads. But it is no use, the ties seem to re-tighten once I have made even the slightest bit of progress, and I look into the darkness where Mr. Kent is hiding somewhere-waiting for Jev.

Then I hear footsteps approaching and I glare daggers at Mr. Kent, until I realize it is not him that I see through the break of trees in this dreaded forest. It is Jev. The moonlight lightly touches his face in a soft caress and all I want to do is scream out for him to run, to run away from this place, and never stop until he is safe up into the heavens he belongs.

I try to scream for him to run but no sound passes my lips but the shift of my movement brings Jev's attention to my direction. Then his eyes lock onto mine, I see the power in his gaze and the anger rolling off his beautiful body, and feel the love and concern for me like the gentle touch of a feather.

Jev rushes over to me and breaks the ropes without a second thought, bring my weak attempts to shame.

_Flower, listen to me carefully. When I tell you to place your hands on my shoulder blades do not hesitate, it is important that you just do what I am telling you._

I nod, trusting him completely, and he gives me a slight look of surprise before turning to the dark cloak of trees formed around us. And then I see Mr. Kent, or rather hear him because he is chuckling before he makes his way into sight.

_Now, Flower._

I move quickly to slip my hands under Jev's shirt and place my hands on his firm shoulder muscles, and the last thing I see is Jev moving to cradle my weight as I fall into a sea of white.

**Jev's POV:**

I sweep Lilly up into my arms and hold her close, she is safe now in the hands of heaven because of the willing touch from my wings.

"Ah, I should have expected you to play dirty angel. Lucifer was right to choose to fall from you Heaven, you call it a place of glory and honor, but all I see is deceit." Stephen steps into the moonlight and I see a dagger clenched in his hand, I laugh at his foolishness.

"You think you can kill me with a simple dagger? Why I never _expected _you demons to be so thick-headed to believe you can kill one of Heaven's Archangels with something so...trivial." I cock my head to the side and smirk at him, mocking him.

"Pardon? Oh this," he says with amusement dripping in his voice, looking down at the sharp and twisted piece of metal. "You twit, this is not meant for you. It is meant of our girl here." He smiles a nasty grin, looking at Lilly's body as it rises and falls in peacefulness.

"I will never let you touch her," I say in a hard voice, glaring at him as he smiles. "But that is where you are wrong angel, she will die, it is destined to happen just like you are destined to fall from all your _glory_." His voice is full of contempt and my fists curl in anger, but I am paling white with fear at his words deep inside.

"You're wrong." I would never let him hurt her, to be anywhere near her again, and as for me falling...well, if it meant losing Lilly then I would already fall-torn with grief of not keeping her safe and damn myself for my failure.

"How _sweet_, you really love her, don't you angel? That is...unfortunate." I want to hit him, cut that condescending smile off his face, and watch him crumble like ash before my eyes. And so, after sliding Lilly onto Nico carefully and making sure she is secure, I decide to teach him a lesson on how lethal the power of Heaven can be.

I tear out his jagged, damned demon wings and watch him bleed as he cries out for Lucifer and becomes torn to shreds by my hands. Afterwards I sent his withered and mangled body down to Hell, chaining him down next to other fallen angels who met a similar fate.

However it all seemed to easy and as I cradled Lilly in my arms I feared the worst was not over, but as Lilly's eyes flutter open I let my thoughts stray because being with her is the only thing that matters.

"Flower, my love, are you alright?" She smiles at me, with her beautiful eyes sparkling in a dazed manner like she just woke from a pleasant dream, and my heart lifts with relief and affection.

"Jev," Lilly whispers softly, then her eyes begin to search the room in a panicked manner-roaming around in fear for something, possibly Stephen.

"It is alright, Lilly. Stephen's gone and he is not going to bother us anymore." I feel her relax in my arms, reassured by my words, and tighten her arms around me and nuzzling into my neck-breathing in deeply as if to make sure I am real and she is not dreaming.

"Gone?" Lilly asks hesitantly, pulling back to look into my eyes as she waits for my response. "Yes. Gone. Lilly, there is something I need to tell you I am not-" I search for the right words carefully and see Lilly's expression lighten, a smile quirking up the side of her mouth. "Jev, it is okay, I know. I know about Stephen and him being a demon, which is why he wanted to kill you because you're a...you are an angel." She gazes intently into my eyes at the final statement as if to ask for my confirmation. I nod, carefully analyzing her face in search of any sign of distrust or ghastly expressions appearing on her lovely face.

"But how did you know?" Did this woman, who I have fallen so hard for in love, discover my secret all on her own? However the longer Lilly seems to ponder on my question the darker her expression becomes, like she is remembering something unpleasant that she thought she had repressed.

"Mr. Kent told me about you, along with a few other things that I had not known about in concerns of my family-my mother to be exact." And when I threw Lilly a questioning glance, she began to tell me everything about her life and all the secrets that had become revealed.


	24. Chapter 24Fall From Grace

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush!**_

**As always thank you **_**Takeiteasycharlie**_**, you are a faithful reviewer and I appreciated it greatly!**

**Lilly's POV:**

Jev goes out to speak to Dabria and Jasper, to tell them everything that has taken place, and to confess his sins of loving me-a human. I wait in the abandoned shack for Jev's return, running my fingers along the dust absentmindedly. Then I look down in interest at my artwork and jump back in surprise, seeing a glowing pair of red eyes marking the old floorboards. Scrabbling to my feet and backing against the wall, I look back at the floor but see nothing but the swirls I have drawn in the dust with my fingers. There are no glowing red eyes staring back at me, the whole thing planted in my memory like a bad dream.

Hesitantly I walk back over to my drawing to get a closer look, and what I see makes me slap a hand to my mouth to mute a scream of shock. I was looking at the remains of a wilted sunflower with its petals spilled across the floor like shattered glass, but that is not the thing that caused me to cry out. Next to the swirls of petals and the wilted plant is a winged figure with its wings being torn from its heavenly form, with bloody feathers from the angel falling over the petals of the dying flower.

For some reason the image haunts me and I feel a tear slide down my cheek before seeing splash onto the surface of the winged creature as if the heavens above have opened up and rained down upon his beautiful, scarred wings.

"Beautiful, is it not?" I turn around so quickly at the unexpected sound that I fall to the floor, smearing the art before me-the horror I created. With great surprise I look into the eyes of Jasper, who I now know to be the leader of the Archangel's, and I place a hand over my heart in attempt to calm its feverish beating.

"Jasper. You frightened me," I say hesitantly, not certain what my place is in this situation. His calm and calculating eyes peer at me as if cutting through my very skin, a direct link to my soul.

"Your drawing, it is quite tragic, may I ask why you chose to portray it?" Jasper looked at the drawing, which is now a ruined mess of dust and blotches. "My...drawing?" I ask, confused by the direction of this conversation but try to follow through. "I did not realize I was drawing it, I was just messing around in the dust, waiting for Jev to return. Where is Jev?" For some reason I depict fear in my voice, but why would I be afraid? Why do I feel this severe unease rising up within my body?

"I see, tell me Lilly, what do you know of prophets?" Jasper looks at me and his face is serious, a mask of beauty etched in cold, hard stone.

"Prophets?" My voice is unsteady and my hands have began to tremble, as a deep fear has consumed my body into a vigorous quaking. "Jasper, I beg your pardon but I do not understand what this has to do with me."

Jasper gazing into my eyes and smiles a slow, sad smile-as if he was about to regret doing something-and reached into his coat pocket, searching for something. "It really is a shame but Lilly you must know that it pains me to do this, you are so young, but I cannot allow you to be the death of me. In your drawing, the cards of fate have been clear it is a choice between you-the flower-and me-the angel. And now...it is in Gods hands." I turn away, looking out the window I see Jev exiting the forest. Smiling at the sight of Jev, I am only half listening to Jasper speaking, but I still hear the gun-shot before I feel the aching pain in my belly.

As if in fascination, I gaze down at the crimson stain pooling on the waist of my mothers wedding dress, and place my hand to the pain before drawing away my palm that is bathed in red. I crumble to the floor as my body quakes and shivers, uncontrollably.

**Jev's POV: **

I see Lilly through the window of the decrypted building, returning her bright smile with one of my own, and begin running to her. I turn the knob to the door just in time to hear a gun-shot sound, blasting through the air and freezing the moment in time. It is then I feel myself slipping out of the dream, rushing me away from this dream that is all too real.

**REVIEW! Please? =]**


	25. Chapter 25For the Greater Good

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush!**_

**Thank you **_**Takeiteasycharlie **_**for the devotion and I am glad you like the story!**

Setting: Coldwater, Maine-end of _Silence_.

**Jev's POV:**

I wake up shaking, my hands clenched tightly while Lilly's name passes my lips in a choked voice. Sitting up, while my body continues to tremble over the memory, I bury my face in the palms of my hands.

"Patch?" I look up, slowly, seeing Nora watching me with a hesitant and concerned expression on her lovely face. For a moment, in the darkness with shadows cast across her pale face and turning her to shadow, I see flashes of Lilly. Then Nora walks closer to me and the light shines on her reddish hair and grey eyes, the vision replaced by the girl I love today.

I hold out my arms to embrace Nora and she hurries over but not before a slight pause, trying to gouge the expression on my face. Holding her close, I tighten my arms around her to make sure she is really here and not just a dream-not a memory like Lilly.

"Patch. What is it? Is something wrong? I heard you scream and I come out to find you shaking, uncontrollably. Did you have a nightmare?" Nora places a hand to my cheek, which I nuzzle into, and searches my eyes with worry rising up in her grey eyes.

"Something like that," I whisper to the air around me before gazing again into Nora's eyes. She furrows her brow in response, confused by my words and reaction. I grab her hands and hold them to my lips, trying to think of a way to explain everything to her but only coming up with one possible solution that would allow her to full understand. For Nora to see it herself, experience the pain of my life that caused me to fall from the glory of Heaven.

With that in mind I place Nora's hands into her lap and strip off my shirt, revealing my long jagged scars from having my wings ripped out. Nora remains slightly confused but has seemed to gain some understanding of my intentions.

"I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us, and this is a big part of my life it is why I...became who I am today. And I want you to see it because you're the most important thing in my life, forever and always." Nora peers at me, those grey eyes clouding with emotion. "Are you sure?" she whispers, softly.

"Yes," I reply and feel her fingertips begin to hover over the scars of my back. "Wait," I say and feel her pause, looking into my eyes with concern. I turn around and lace Nora's hands through mine, capturing her full attention. "I just want you to remember that I love you now, just like I always will. And Lilly...she was just a special part of my life during that time, I loved her but...not the same way I love you. I love _you_, Angel."

Nora smiles and presses her lips to mine in a long, sweet kiss before resting her forehead against mine. "And I love you, Patch. It's okay, you have a past and I understand that. I love you, for all time." I kiss her sweet lips once more before turning around for her to touch my scars, and to fully understand the person I once was.

**Nora's POV:**

My fingers glide over Patch's hot skin, over his chiseled back muscles and to his jagged scars that run in an upside-down V down his back.

One touch and my body pulls into Patch's memories, the sensation tingles through my body and I look around to see the cloudy sky covered around trees of darkness. My mind keeps circling back to one name-Lilly. Who was she? I feel the jealousy spark inside me at the thought of some girl and Patch together, and it is like the situation with Marcie all over again.

From a close distance I hear the bang of a gun and jump as it startles a flock of birds nearby, I turn toward the sound and see a familiar dark form in front of a rundown house.

"Patch," I whisper softly, squinting at the his figure running towards the door of the building. In moments, I am next to Jev, and he is creaking open the door with a pained expression appearing on his face the second he looked into the room. I step in behind him and the scene before me almost causes me to crumble with shame and guilt.

"Lilly!" Patch's eyes widen at the sight of a woman on the old floorboards with dust covering the surface like a light snow, My hand goes to my mouth to silence my shock as my eyes widen, my throat clogs with emotion, and I look at the woman completely for the first time.

Lilly is beautiful, as lovely as the blossoming flower of her name, with chestnut locks spilling down her back that contrasts her pale complexion and eyes that shine dark with pain and mystery. However that beauty is tainted by the sea of red pooling around her, staining her gorgeous ivory and silver colored lace dress that looked similar to a wedding gown. One pale hand is covering her abdomen, as if to protect it, while her gaze floats to Patch with a hazy expression.

Lilly opens her mouth to speak but coughs up blood instead of words and clenches at her belly tightly, pressing her eyes shut and attempting to sit up. Patch drops to his knee and cradles her body, painting his skin and clothes crimson as he takes her in his arms while tears run down his face.

"Flower," he whispers, painfully. He shakes Lilly's form softly as her eyes begin to drift back into unconsciousness, the lack of blood taking its toll on her slight frame. "Lilly, no, stay with me. I promised to protect you, I am here, and I am going to save you. Just hold on. Please! Lilly, I just got you back. You cannot leave me. I love you." His pleas bring tears to my eyes because I can see the helplessness of the situation, Lilly is dying and he can do nothing to stop her heart from ceasing to beat.

"Jev," Lilly whispers in an effort as blood trickles from the corner of her mouth and spilling down her chin, Jev caresses her face and smears blood on her cheek. In response, Lilly raises a weak hand to Patch's face as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you, and I always will. You will find someone, someone better than I... and they will love you back just as fully and passionately because... you are a gift. A gift from heaven. Thank you for allowing me to... experience this, this love, this life-this freedom." She turns away from Patch, coughing, and blood spills onto the floor like water. "I love you, Jev. And thank you," Lilly says, softly.

Then, suddenly, Lilly's body quakes and she is coughing uncontrollably as the floor turns red with her blood. Then it is over, Lilly's body goes limp, and her hand falls to the floor-a painting of pure white against vivid red.

"No. _No_! Lilly," Patch tries to rouse the life back into Lilly but her body remains still, the life of her run dry. After a few moments he realizes there is no hope, that Lilly's chest is no longer rising and falling in an efforting manner, and lets out the cry of a wounded and angry animal. Pounding his fists into the floor-boards, coated in Lilly's blood, I witness the wood splintering under his strength.

I hear footsteps behind me as I watch this horrible scene, and turn to find a man holding a gun in his hands. "Patch!" I scream and shield Patch's body with my own, trying to protect him. However, I see the man drop the gun to the floor with a loud clatter as Jev rises from his place on the floor, and there is anger and hate depicted in his black eyes.

"_You_! You did this? Jasper," Patch grabs the man by the shirts and shoves him roughly against the stone wall, spitting out the man's name in disgust. "She posed no threat to the Archangel's, she was a human for godsake, you killed an innocent person!"

"Jev," the man-Jasper-chokes out as Patch closes his hand around his throat, blocking his oxygen supply while glaring at him through cold, empty black eyes. After a few minutes of struggling Patch releases his hold and Jasper falls to the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"Jev," Jasper begins, rubbing his throat and regaining his breathe. "I had to kill her, God foresaw it-"

"Bull-shit!" Patch punches the wall close to Japsers face and hole appears in the already ruined wall. "The only thing Lilly was guilty of was loving me back. If it was not for me putting her at risk she would still be breathing, so don't you dare blame her for your own foolish actions. You think God wanted _this_? You bastard, if that is the case, I want no part of it. You played God here tonight, Jasper. And although you have a lot of power, Jasper, you are not God."

"What are you going to do Jev, kill me? Dabria's vision has already been avoided, it was either the girl or me that had to die. Dabria saw it and so did the girl, she drew it on the floor in the dust herself-a prophet with my life on her hands." I look between Patch and Jasper, with a tense silence falling over the room, and wait for Patch's control to snap.

"Lilly," Patch whispers without breaking eye contact with Jasper. In reaction, Jasper frowns. "I beg your pardon?"

"Her name," Patch says, walking closer to Jasper while clenching his fists. "It is not 'girl'. She is not some common thing you can just throw aside, her name is Lilly, and you murdered her."

"Jev...be reasonable, it is over. It had to be done, it was not murder, it was more of a sacrifice. Your Lilly's death is for the good of mankind." That was it, the final straw, I see the look in Patch's eyes and know Jasper has pushed him over the edge with rage.

"The _good of mankind_. I tell you what will be good for the good of mankind, you dying. And I will gladly take up the task of doing so," Patch shoves Jasper against the wall again but this time Jasper is prepared. The two angels fall to the floor with dust rising up around them, clawing at each other in a fit of rage and dominance.

However, then, Patch has Jasper on his stomach and is slamming his face into the wood below them. Patch tears the shirt off Jasper's back and I hold my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming, but the sound escapes in a high-pitched wail as I watch Jev tear the wings out of Jasper's back with a sickening crunch.

I cannot take seeing anymore of this horror, I feel my body becoming weak, and I shut my eyes and cover my ears-trying to will myself back to reality. The memory blurs around me and I feel Patch gather me in his arms as my body trembles in shock, horror, and sadness.

**Thoughts? Feelings? The next chapter will be the final so if anyone would like to put in some ideas and opinions I would be very thankful. Please. Review, please! =]**


	26. Chapter 26 Always

**I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**! **

**Nora's POV:**

I sob into Patch's chest as I my body shivers from the shock of everything I saw, and visions of Lilly dead on the floor surrounded by red and wings being violently being torn out of Jasper's body dance around in my head.

"Angel," Patch whispered, kissing the top of my head tenderly. "It is okay, Nora. I'm sorry...I should not have let you see that but-"

"You told me the girl who you fell for grew old and died." I pulled back from Patch's comforting arms and looked him in the eyes, while wiping the tears from my face.

"Nora," Patch said like a warning, but I refused to break the gaze exchanged between us. I was dead serious in wanting him to answer me and did not appreciate that he had made me assume the woman died an old woman, happy of the full splendor of her life and never pondering on the thought of Patch being but a distant, vague memory.

"Nora, what was I suppose to say? I did not even want to remember what happened, let alone tell anyone else. It is a distant memory I hoped to repress for the rest of my life because I was young and new to emotions and thought I had all the power of the world in my hands, I thought I could keep my status as an angel while flirting with fate. But I was wrong back then, and I pay for it with Lilly's life stained on my hands."

"You could have just told me the truth Patch. You can trust me, you _have_ to trust me or this is not going to work because we will fall apart. I love you, Patch. I meant it before, all those months ago, and I mean it now." I look at the pain on Patch's face and feel the urge to comfort him, however, my words are true because even though we have the rest of our lives to be together we still need that stability.

"I know, I am so sorry Nora. That is why I told you all this now. No more secrets. You make me want to be the man I was with Lilly, someone who is not as cold and dangerous as I make myself out to be. I want to be that man again, I am ready to be that man. I am crazy about you, Angel, and-"

As Patch spoke I moved closer to him, overwhelmed with emotion swirling around inside me like a storm enveloping the great sea. I pressed my lips to his, turning to absorb the heat of his incredible body, and tilted my chin to deepen the kiss. Shivers of pleasure shot through me as our mouths slipped over each others and battled for dominance, intensity sparking from deep within and desire sinking me deeper into his arms.

He sucked on my bottom lip, and as I let out a moan I feel him smile against my lips before slipping his tongue into my mouth again. Patch leans us back on the couch with me on top of him and reaches up to press his lips to my neck, nibbling and tasting the length of my collarbone up to my ear and back. He sinks his teeth into my shoulder, while his hands brush underneath the back of my shirt and spreading out to caress my shoulder blades. Desire begins to shatter my wills, but he knows I am not ready to take the big step, and I feel Patch begin to understand as he pulls me close.

"I love you, Nora Grey. Always," Patch whispers into the skin of my neck, and a wave of pleasure zips through me as his breathe causes ever fiber of my being to come alive.

"I love you, Jev Cipriano. Forever." We kissed again until we both grew breathless, and I lay my head on his chest and fall into a blissful sleep with the arms of my protector securely wrapped around me.

**The End.**

**And that is it! But I do have an idea for a sequel BUT it would require for A LOT of reviews sooo I will leave that up to everyone to decide if it is worth it. **

**Thank you to **_**Takeiteasycharlie, SociallyAwkwardTeenager,I-Love-Patch, and firelady101! **_

**Thank you for reading and for your support. =]**


End file.
